


Cinnamon and Spaghetti

by The_Plauge_Dragon



Category: The Thing (1982), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Has PTSD, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Caring Nedzu, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eldritch Midoriya Izuku, Even the title is crack, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Todoroki Shouto, Good Parent Chisaki Kai | Overhaul, Government Conspiracy, Hero Toga Himiko, Horror, I haven't seen it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's The thing look it up, It's Toga, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Multi, Nedzu is a troll, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Tall Bakugou Katsuki, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thing!Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, Well more body horror but still, Yes you read that right, so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plauge_Dragon/pseuds/The_Plauge_Dragon
Summary: Le discord:  https://discord.gg/bSDxcAWIzuku Midoriya has a Quirk.  It's right out of a horror movie.  Literally.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 285
Kudos: 847





	1. Chapter 1

Quirks were random. While they could be shown in family lines, there were occasionally mutations that were completely unrelated to someone’s parents. These were an extreme roll of the dice. If your Quirk factor decided to spin the wheel of chance, it was a risk. If the factor spun the wheel while on enough cocaine to make the rings of Saturn… shit got really weird really fast. One prime example would be Izuku Midoriya… an 18 year old boy who desperately wanted to be a hero. He had the heart of a hero, and was considered a ‘cinnamon roll’ by his girlfriend, one Katsumi Bakugou. However, he was diagnosed Quirkless. This was proven wrong when he did, in fact, develop a Quirk four years later, at the age of 8. He was one of the people who had a ‘delayed Quirk’. These people were rare, about one in ten million. Some prime examples before him would be Overhaul and All For One. Delayed Quirks were grotesquely overpowered, turning their wielders into nigh-unkillable gods. For Izuku, it was no different.

His file read: Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: The Thing That Should Not Be. Description: Izuku Midoriya’s Quirk is a Delayed Quirk. This Quirk gives him all the powers of The Thing, the antagonist of an old horror film series of the same name.

The result of this was predictable. There were black ops in an attempt to kidnap him from various governments. These all failed, and rather messily at that. Inko Midoriya got quite a settlement from the Japanese government after the fifth attempt. These abduction attempts only strengthened Izuku, and it also made him be more prepared in the event that he was destroyed. It didn’t matter at the moment. It was the beginning of Senior Year at Aldera High School, and thus, it was time for career choices. Izuku was sitting in the back, looking out the window… from the other side of the room. He had elongated his neck to watch someone walk their Leonberger down the street. ‘Huh. Looks to be a male… mid 20s…’. Izuku was taking notes on the dog in his head. Like all dogs, it had been treated with a special gene therapy that made its lifespan eight times what it was before the rise of Quirks. He was brought out of his musings when the teacher, who was trying his hardest to not look at his ‘neck’, spoke up.

“So! It’s your senior year, and it’s time for all of you to start considering your careers! I’d pass out application fliers, but why bother!?” he shouted, scattering the papers. “You’re all going for the hero track!” At this, most of the students used their Quirks at once. “Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! However, it’s against the rules to use them in class,” he mock-scolded them all.

“Sensei, don’t lump these clowns with me! None of ‘em have what it takes to be a hero!” Katsumi Bakugou, a bombshell of a woman, sneered.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH BAKUGOU!” the class roared.

“You all shut the fuck up! None of you had the balls to apply to UA! I did, and I don’t have any!” she mocked.

“Y-you’re going for UA?!” the class stammered.

“Well, I hope you do your best and become the first student from here to get there- hold on. T-this can’t be r-right!” the teacher stammered, going pale in the face. “M-m-m-Midoriya?! Y-you’re applying for UA?!”

Izuku shot his ‘neck’ back to his body. “Yep! I’ve always dreamed of saving people with a smile, just like All Might!” Izuku announced, dreamily looking up.

One particularly brave (or stupid) student laughed. “Is that before or after you fucking assimilate them!?” he jeered. Everyone backed away from that student. The teacher pressed himself against the wall.

Izuku just looked shocked. “You think I’d murder someone for no reason!?” he exclaimed, putting his hand on his chest in genuine shock. “You wound me!”

One of the other students turned to the brave or stupid student. “How the fuck are you not dead!?”

Izuku stopped, and slowly turned, his teeth elongating into shark teeth. He then gave a bright smile.

*****

After classes, Izuku was on his phone, and using a third arm to write in his notebook. “So, gigantification, huh? I’m not happy that she stole Wood’s credit, but it’s a cut-throat market out there…” he said, mumbling. The third arm retracted, and Izuku went out into the hallway. There, he saw one of the seniors extorting a freshman.

“Want a swirly? No? Then fork over your cash!”

“Y-you can’t-”

“Fuck what I can’t do! Have you seen my Quirk?! No one is gonna stand up for you-” Izuku grabbed the guy by the shoulder.

“I will,” he growled, hands elongating into claws.

“M- Midoriya…” the senior whimpered.

“Now then… you’re going to give the freshman his money back… and you won’t ever. EVER. Bully anyone again. Got that?” he asked, smiling. His teeth molded into bone shards for a moment and then became normal teeth. The bully pissed himself, and ran off crying. Izuku placed a gentle hand on the freshman’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

The freshman looked up at Izuku, stars in his eyes. “T-thank you!” he bubbled, hugging Izuku. Izuku hugged him back. If another senior walked by, they would run away screaming, as would a teacher. Sure enough, another senior did walk by, but she didn’t run away screaming.

Izuku felt the weight of her breasts pressed against his head. “Hello, Kacchan!” he cheerfully said, turning around. Katsumi was the tallest student there, standing at exactly seven feet. She had the body of a goddess, with her hair flowing down to her shoulders. Her breasts were on the large side. Her hips were, in a word, ‘child-bearing’. Izuku knew from experience that you could bounce a yen off of her ass.

“So, Zuzu… wanna go to the arcade later?” she asked.

Izuku nodded. I’ll meet you there!” he said, going to grab his backpack. Katsumi nodded, and swayed her hips as she walked off. In spite of being in complete control of every single cell of his being, Izuku found himself with the perfectly human reaction to seeing your hot girlfriend sway her hips. He chuckled, and mentally began wondering how to get Katsumi back. Since finding her porn collection, he knew she was into tentacles. ‘Gotta find an octopus,’ he thought to himself. ‘Perhaps I should go fishing on the weekend,’ he thought, walking out of the school. ‘Hmm… I should have enough money for arcade games…’

As Izuku was thinking, the sewer grate burst open and embedded itself on the roof of the underpass. “A medium-sized invisibility cloak!” a mound of goo declared. Izuku immediately realized this was a villain.

“Please don’t harm me, or I may use lethal force,” he calmly said.

“Puh-leez! What can a kid like you do!?” the fiend spat, rushing towards him.

Izuku sighed, and his face opened like a flower, except it had a toothy beek inside of it. Said beak screeched, and a thin tendril shot out and impaled the sludge. “W-what the fuck!?” the sludge gasped.

A new mouth formed on Izuku’s arm. “Tell me, soon-to-be-another-voice-in-my-head, have you ever watched ‘The Thing’?” he mocked.

“What?” the villain asked, before the tendril began sucking him in like a straw sucking jello. “WHAT!? WHAT WHAT WHAT THE FUCK!?”

“Om nom nom,” Izuku said through his arm-mouth.

“NO! PLEASE! I HAVE MONEY! I CAN GET YOU A GIRL-”

“I already have a girlfriend, and I have an idea on how you’d ‘get me a girl’. Enjoy hell.” With that, Izuku said no more. And then, the sewer rumbled.

**“FEAR NOT! WHY?! BECAUSE I AM HERE!”** All Might shouted.

“ALL MIGHT! I SURRENDER! JUST PLEASE HELP ME-” the sludge villain was cut off when the last bits of him were absorbed.

All Might was horrified as seeing someone die before his eyes. But who did it!? And what was that Quirk!? A distant memory of him crying under a blanket while his teacher laughed at him rose to his mind.

**“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, BUT IF I MUST FIGHT YOU-”**

The mass of body horror closed up, revealing a green-haired teenager. “Oh my gosh It's All Might!” the teen shouted, rushing forward with an open piece of paper. “Sir! It’s an honor to meet you in person! Please sign my notebook!” the boy begged. He looked a little familiar to All Might. Ehh, he probably saw him at a signing at some point (heck, he was 90% sure that he had seen All For One at one once with some green-haired lady). He took the notebook, grabbed a pen, and signed it.

“THANK YOU!” the boy screamed, bowing super fast. “It’ll be a family treasure! Passed down for generations-” he bowed too far, and his back snapped. “...This is awkward…” he muttered, standing back up. All might then got to see bloody flesh and tissue knit itself together. If he had anything in his ‘stomach’ (more of a metal container now) he would’ve thrown up.

**“SO… TELL ME, YOUNG MAN… WHAT ARE YOU AIMING TO DO IN YOUR FUTURE?”** All Might was really worried that the kid would say something like ‘villain’, considering the sheer destructive potential of his Quirk.

“I wanna be a hero like you! I want to save everyone with a smile, and scare off criminals so they don’t hurt anyone ever again!” Izuku declared, eyes sparkling.

**“WITH A QUIRK LIKE THAT, I’D SAY YOU’D EXCEL AT HEROICS!”** All Might declared, before leaping away. Izuku watched him go, and then headed to the arcade. He ignored the dying conscious of that sludge thing in his head as he did.

*****

About ten minutes later, he arrived at the arcade. “Hey Zuzu!” Katsumi called, giving him a hug.

“Hey Kacchan! Guess what! I met All Might!” he declared. “I even got his autograph!” he added, showing the page with All Might’s signature.

“THAT’S AWESOME!” she shouted, spinning him around in a hug. Izuku laughed like a little kid as he was spun around. “I have money and his credit card info!” he announced, going to the ticket booth.

*****

The two played at the arcade for a few hours, before going home together. “If only I didn’t have homework…” Katsumi moped. Izuku detected the increase of hormones.

“Oh?” he asked, smiling.

“Yeah… we could hang out~” she cooed.

“Let me find an octopus first, alright?” Izuku requested. Katsumi slumped, and nodded. Izuku waved goodbye, and headed home. As he walked home, he made sure to wave to all the government agents watching his apartment. Some of them waved back. Others just flinched. One of them was on his phone, talking to his wife.

“Yeah, the guys say that we’re doing something high-profile. Apparently we’re assigned to watch this one family. Woman and her son. Said woman’s pretty nice- she baked all of us some pies today!” he added. “I tell ya, the files we went over have to be bullshit.”

“Which ones?” Izuku inquired, making the man nearly jump out of his skin. 

“Jesus… you the kid… Izuku Midoriya?” the (evidently new) guy asked.

“Yep!” Izuku said, a beaming smile on his face, hand outstretched. “Nice to meet you!”

The operative shook his hand. “So… why are we here? I mean, you’re obviously aware…” he deadpanned.

“Oh, it’s because passive surveillance means new friends and people to talk to!” Izuku explained. “Dad’s overseas, and Mom wants to talk to people. So when the government switched from kill-teams so surveillance, we saw an opportunity and took it!” Izuku explained, walking into his home.

The operative shrugged. Just then, one of his commanders came around.

“So I see you’ve met Izuku Midoriya,” he said. “I’m proud of you for not pulling the trigger.”

“Sir, with all due respect, I’m married. Sure my wife is a black ops with a higher security clearance, but I don’t want to leave her alone. If half the stories are true, he’d tear me apart!” the new guy chuckled.

The commander shook his head. “Actually, what would happen if you went after Beyonder, or as we call him, Spaghetti, would be a lot less. He’d toss you around for a bit, but you’d only have a few bruises and be covered in his gore, but that’d be it.”

“And what about Operation… God the name sucks… Eliminate Spaghetti Monster?” the new guy said, cringing at the horrible name.

“That’s the reason that kill-teams aren’t sent out. Fifty-nine of the meanest, cruelest blackops soldiers the Japanese government could find, two normal soldiers in way over their heads, and one Underground Hero. Yeah, that report’s true. All of it.”

“Even the part with the hospital?”

“Even that part.”

The new operative shuddered in fear.

*****

Aizawa knew this was a nightmare. He knew that it had been three years since that awful three day period. And yet, his mind would always bring him back. The lights were flickering on and off. In between the flashes, he’d see mutilated corpses of the group. One of them, breathing heavily, though bleeding from a massive gash on her chest, reached out to him. “Aizawa… help…” she gasped, before her head was split in two by a bone-tipped tendril. Her corpse was dragged into the darkness.

‘She died during retrieval! Not in the hospital!’ a tiny part of Aizawa’s mind howled, desperately trying to get him to remember that none of this was real. He wasn’t looking where he was going, and slammed into a wall. Panting heavily, he pushed himself off of it, and ran down the deserted hallways. He blinked, and the pristine hallways became soaked in blood. He saw the bodies of doctors and patients. Some had their eyes gone. Others had their stomachs bitten out.

‘WAKE UP!’ a tiny piece of his mind howled. None of the patients or doctors were harmed! He kept running, looking for someone, ANYONE!

“Eraserhead!” Aizawa turned to see Noya, holding his flamethrower like a lifeline. The underground hero turned, only to see the soldier’s face contort, before tendrils burst from his head, showering him in gore. ‘No! He lived! He lived!’ That small, self-aware part of Aizawa cried out. Now covered in blood, Aizawa staggered into a bathroom, only to come face to face with Orio- or what was left of her. Her guts were ripped out, blood covering the floor. Her head had a bullet hole. In shaky handwriting, she had written something on the wall with her own blood. Through a flickering of the light, he saw it. It wrote ‘you won’t take me’.

Aizawa backed out of the room, vomiting and crying. Then, he heard it. A soft humming. He shakily got up, nearly slipping in his own vomit, and ran. He didn’t know how long he ran. The footsteps kept getting louder. They went from gentle, almost silent to heavy, thundering footsteps.

“Eraserhead~” the monster that had slaughtered everyone called out, mockingly. “I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH~” it cackled, an unholy combination of over a dozen voices. The tears in his eyes were of fear. He had tried so hard to Erase that Quirk, that abomination, but it didn’t work! He was useless! Worthless! He had failed them! He had failed them like he had failed Oboro! He couldn’t look behind him. The ripped apart corpses filled the hallway. The smell of rotting flesh choked his nostrils. Finally, he got to the front doors. He tried to push them open, but only saw that they were boarded from the outside.

“N-NO! Nonononono! I can’t die like this! Please, someone, ANYONE! HELP ME-he-heeee!” he bawled, pounding at the front doors futility. The thumping got louder and louder.

“SHHOOUUUUTTTAAAA… WHERE AAARRREEEE YOOOOU?” the monster called, growing ever closer. Aizawa shut his eyes, sobbing like a scared child. He awaited the piercing of flesh. Instead, he felt bloody fingertips gently brush his face. The monster had turned back into the Quirk holder- a fifteen year old boy.

“Remember this, Aizawa. You live, because I allow it,” the boy spoke. The blood on him burrowed into his skin. “And you’ll die, when I command it.” he then disappeared, leaving him alone.

Aizawa then bolted awake. He was in his apartment. Quickly, he leaped out of bed to the bathroom, where he cut his hand open, put the blood on a petri dish, and grabbed a lighter. He brought the flame close to his blood. And then… the blood jolted away from the flame. There was a mocking laughter in his skull. “I told you, Shouta Aizawa… YOU’LL DIE WHEN I COMMAND IT!” Then, he looked into the mirror, and screamed.

*****

Aizawa awoke screaming. He was in his bed again. He dashed to the bathroom, and performed the action he had done in the nightmare. The blood boiled away. It didn’t try to escape. Aizawa choked down a sob of relief. “It was just a nightmare… it’s not real. Noya and Orio are still alive. I’m still alive. That… thing didn’t kill us…” he gasped, before bandaging the cut. However, as he did, his mind went back to the last part of the dream- the part the boy had said to him before leaving. He had said it.

“Remember this, Shouta Aizawa: You’ll live, because I allow it, and you'll die, when I command it.” Those words would haunt him until he finally did die. He just knew it. However, he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he’d never run into that monster again. He had retired from Underground work after that, and had a steady teaching job at UA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/bSDxcAW

Izuku woke up the next day, stretched, and got out of bed. He went downstairs, where his mom was making pancakes. Some of the braver agents were helping her. They nodded to him, and he waved back. Orio and Noya, his two favorites, were sipping coffee. “Mornin’ Midoriya,” Noya said.

“Morning, Noya!” Izuku replied cheerfully. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I have recently. Guess you announcing you wanted to be a hero calmed my nerves some.”

“Wasn’t it obvious? I mean, he didn’t lay a finger on the patients,” his wife, Orio, responded. “I told you we’d be fine,” she added.

“Didn’t stop you from begging for your life,” Izuku chuckled. Orio humphed at that.

“Hey, it wasn’t aimed at you. You know that,” Noya deadpanned. Izuku shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s true. Anyways, since it’s a weekend, I’m gonna go and train my mind!” he exclaimed, heading out the door. After he left, Noya emptied his coffee.

“Right then… who wants chocolate chip pancakes?”

*****

That morning, Izuku and Katsumi were training on Dabohbah ‘beach’. Well, Katsumi was training. She was working on improving her Quirk by way of constant use. Izuku had a bunch of brain teasers scattered around. You see, the main drawback of his Quirk was that the longer he wasn’t in a vaguely humanoid shape, the more sadistic and generally evil he became. Currently, being, in Katsumi’s words, ‘An unidentifiable blob of blood, spaghetti, and body horror’ for more than five minutes at a time began to twist him. He’d begin to grow more and more feral, hunting down his prey without mercy. Thankfully, he was still able to differentiate friend from foe while doing that. Either way, he wasn’t proud of it. Thus, the brain teasers. Exercising his brain in various ways helped extend the time.

‘Monster!’

Also it helped his body ‘let go’ of the minds he had consumed. Sure he’d be able to use their memories and their consciousnesses died almost immediately if he wanted them to, but their minds seemed to stay a while. It had taken him two years to finally get that squad to let go!

‘Remind me again who gave you a fucking warning,’ Izuku growled, going back to the riddle. ‘Now then… where was I?’ Katsumi was blowing things up narby after they’d cleared a little area out. Normally, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate. Thankfully, all he had to do was retract his ears. He would’ve retracted his eyes, if he could’ve. Seeing Kacchan practicing in practically nothing but her underwear was one hell of a distraction. 

However, as he was doing the crossword part of the teasers, he noticed something. The ground around him had gone dark. ‘Is it late?’ he asked himself, looking at the sky. It was still light out. ‘That’s odd,’ Izuku thought to himself. He then looked up, just in time to see a fridge heading towards him. ‘Huh. Guess people are out moving things’. That was his last thought before he was crushed under the fridge, blood and gore flying everywhere.

Katsumi turned around when she felt something splatter on her back. She wondered what Izuku was doing, and then she saw the red-stained fridge. Now, upon seeing their friend crushed like that, most people would start crying or be at least a bit sad that their friend was dead. Katsumi wasn’t most people. “Zuzu, are you alright?” she asked, slightly concerned. The blood on her back slithered down her legs, retreating towards the fridge. Of course, Izuku just had to tease her, some of his blood slipping into her folds. She moaned involuntarily at the feeling, before the blood finished gathering. A stew of bone shards and blood then oozed out from under the fridge. The goo ball soon formed into one Izuku Midoriya, who stared at himself.

“Huh. Guess that sludge-thing made me able to act more like a liquid,” he mused. “That’s useful.”

Katsumi nodded. “So, do you want me to buy you some new books?” she asked. Before Izuku could respond, someone came running over.

“Is that Vault-Boy?” Katsumi inquired. Izuku looked at the approaching figure, and saw him slip through the metal like he had turned the collision off.

“I think it might be,” Izuku replied, before his eyes widened. “Oh my gosh it’s Mirio! Remember him, Kacchan!?” he exclaimed.

“Oh yeah! Didn’t he go from not even making it to the second round to being the champion last year?!” She exclaimed.

Before the two could say anything else, Miro skidded to a halt. “Hello there!” he shouted, smiling. He then saw the fridge, including the fact that it was covered in gore. His eyes went small. “Oh no,” he whispered.

Izuku patted him on the back. “Hey, no one was hurt,” he said to the 2nd year.

“H-how can you say that!?” Mirio stammered.

“Because I was the one hit. Do I look hurt to you?” Izuku inquired.

**“MIRIO!?”** a very familiar voice called out.

“Holy shit!” Katsumi exclaimed, turning to the sound of the voice. It was All Might! The Pro was only a smidge taller then she was, so she was almost staring into his blue eyes that shined with justice and honor.

**“...YOU’RE CERTAINLY TALL…”** he said after a moment.

“All Might! Did you throw the fridge!?” Izuku exclaimed, looking up at him in admiration.

**“ERRR… WHY DO YOU ASK?”**

“All Might, he claims it landed on him, but that can’t be right!” Miro shouted, panic in his voice. All Might lifted the fridge, revealing no corpse under the appliance. “”H-how?” he gasped.

“My Quirk!” Izuku explained, turning to bloody goo. He then oozed over to Mirio, and reformed.

“Trust me, that’s the tip of the fucking iceberg,” Katsumi deadpanned. She then remembered that she was basically in her underwear. She turned beet red, and quickly threw on her sweatpants and shirt. “No one saw anything,” she growled.

Mirio nodded, and gave a thumbs up. “The dignity of a fellow being must always be respected! He declared. He then turned to Izuku. “I must say, that is an amazing Quirk! Are you applying for UA?” Izuku and Katsumi both nodded. “Splendid! I hope you both do well! All Might, shall we let them continue their training?” All Might nodded, and the two left.

*****

Half a mile away, All Might deflated to Yagi Toshinori. Miro turned to All Might. “Sensei… what the hell was that Quirk!?” he gasped. All Might sighed.

“My own Sensei, Nana Shimura, showed me an old horror movie called The Thing. The antagonist, the titular Thing, is Izuku Midoriya’s Quirk. Additionally, I’ll show you why it’s a damn good thing the boy wants to be a hero- but only if you really want to,” he added.

“All Might, I am certain I can take it!” Miro responded.

*****

Miro threw up into the wastebasket. “Oh.. oh God…” he gasped, reading the three-hundred page after-action report.

“Yeah, that’s a good reaction. I’m thinking about changing the names around and publishing it as a horror novel,” Yagi said, patting his successor on the back.

“H-he wants to be a hero, right? T-then why?”

All Might sighed. “You see that question he asked the commander? The one where he asks where his mother and his friend’s family is? According to the survivors-”

“T-there were survivors? From THIS?!” Miro exclaimed.

“Indeed. The two soldiers and the unnamed hero survived.”

“H-how are you sure?!”

“The soldiers watch Midoriya. The hero taught your first year classes,” Yagi explained.

“A-Aizawa-sensei was… begging like a child?” he asked after a moment.

Toshinori nodded. “He still has nightmares. Don’t bring this up to him, alright?” Miro nodded, before throwing up in the wastebasket again.

*****

The training continued for months. Izuku would work on his homework and do other things, while Katsumi worked out. Izuku also managed to find an octopus during that time. Additionally, he saw Mirio and some really skinny guy who kept coughing up gallons of blood cleaning the beach. Curious, Izuku assimilated some of the blood. His eyes widened, and he sprinted over to the two.

When Mirio saw Izuku heading towards him, he flinched. Yagi, however, looked nervous. Izuku skidded to a halt in front of the 8th holder of One For All.

“A-All Might!?” he exclaimed in shock. Said pro vomited more blood onto Izuku, who absorbed it. “W-what happened!?”

Yagi sighed. “Well, it figures you’d be able to tell who I was. Five years ago, I got into a fight that was kept hidden from the world. THe villain I fought did this,” he explained, holding up his shirt. “Pretty bad, huh? After that, and the surgeries I had to have, I can only be All Might for three hours a day. After that…” the man trailed off, and lifted his bony hands.

“Is that when Recovery Girl went mad?” Izuku inquired.

Toshinori nodded. “Yeah. The repeated surgeries she had to do unhinged her.”

“So it’s like Operation Eliminate Spaghetti Monster? Something the government doesn't want people to know, then,” Izuku said aloud.

“Operation what-now? That name sounds super ridiculous!” Mirio laughed.

“Mirio, Operation Eliminate Spaghetti Monster was the file I had you read,” Yagi explained. Miro turned green.

“So then… Can I be honest? I’m really, REALLY glad you’re going for Heroics…” Mirio said, trying his hardest not to throw up. Katsumi just laughed at his expression.

*****

The months passed, one by one. Izuku and Katsumi kept training. By the time of the entrance exams, Katsumi had branched out. She could now make flashbangs, and explosions that were mostly heat. Izuku had managed to fortify his mind, and absorb the last remnants of the sludge villain. He could now be an inhuman abomination for up to seven minutes without going crazy. Additionally, he was able to slow down his madness a bit as well, so he didn’t become a true horror for thirty minutes, instead of the original twenty. Inko dropped the two off at the entrance for the exams, and drove off. 

“UA University… the place where some of the greatest heroes to ever lived trained! All Might, Best Jeanist,-”

“Endeavor as well!” Someone announced. Izuku whipped his neck around so fast it broke.

“Excuse the fuck out of me?” He asked, realigning his head while smiling sweetly. The poor kid who said that ran into the building in terror. Katsumi sighed.

“Zuzu, I know you don’t like Endeavor… but can you not frighten everyone who does?” she asked.

Izuku started at the ground. “There are some things you don’t know about him, Kacchan. I can’t tell you… not yet…” he admitted in a whisper.

“Did you say something?” Katsumi asked him, as she didn’t hear what he said.

“It’s private,” Izuku told her. She accepted that response, and the two walked into the building.

*****

“WELCOME, LITTLE LISTENERS!” Present Mic shouted at the intro. Izuku was squirming in his seat, little tentacles spewing out as he had to fight not to melt from joy, like he almost did with All Might. “Oh my gosh it’s Present Mic!” he whisper-squealed to Katsumi.

“TODAY, I’LL BE DOING A LIVE BROADCAST! EVERYONE SAY ‘HEY’!”

“Hey!” Izuku shouted. He was the only one. His shout seemed to echo in the silence that followed.

“THANK YOU, LITTLE LISTENER!” Mic declared, pointing at him. Izuku let out a little ‘squee’ of joy at that. “NOW THEN, AS YOU CAN SEE, YOU HAVE THE WRITTEN PART OF THE EXAM IN FRONT OF YOU! ADDITIONALLY, YOU HAVE A BOOKLET ON WHAT THE PRACTICAL EXAM WILL BE ABOUT, BUT I’LL EXPLAIN THE BASICS!” Mic clicked a button, and the screen changed.

“YOU WILL ALL BE SENT TO RANDOM FAKE CITIES! THERE ARE TEN OF THEM! SPEAKING OF TEN… YOU WILL BE FIGHTING ROBOTS FOR TEN MINUTES IN THESE AREAS! THERE ARE THREE ROBOT TYPES, WORTH ONE, TWO, AND THREE POINTS RESPECTIVELY! SCORE AS MANY AS YOU POSSIBLY-”

  
  


“Sir!” a voice from behind Izuku shouted, interrupting the Pro. “I have an urgent question! According to the booklet, there are four robots, not three! If this is an error you should be ashamed of yourself, as should UA!”

Katsumi placed a calming hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “Don’t murder him, please,” she whispered. Izuku nodded.

“AH, YOU SAW THAT, EXAMINE 7111? WELL, THAT’S BECAUSE THERE IS A FOURTH ROBOT, BUT IT’S WORTH A WHOPPING ZERO POINTS! THINK OF IT AS A MOVING OBSTACLE!”

“I see! I apologize for my interruption,” the boy shouted, sitting down after bowing.

“NOW THEN, BEFORE YOU START THE WRITTEN PORTION, ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU ALL ONE FINAL GIFT: OUR SCHOOL MOTTO! PLUS ULTRA!” With that, everyone got to the exam.

*****

Two and a half hours later, everyone was loaded onto buses. Izuku found himself sitting by a rather nervous blonde girl. She had buns in her hair, and Izuku saw her slitted eyes. She was also wearing an oversized coat.

“Hello!” he cheerfully said to her. The girl turned, and Izuku saw a bit of blood on her lips. “Are you alright?” he asked her.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, licking up the blood. Izuku could sense the hormone spike.

“So, what’s with the blood?” he asked. The girl flinched.

“Uhh… err…” she looked around, and shrank into her oversized coat. Finally, she whispered, “My Quirk.”

“Your Quirk?” Izuku asked.

The girl nodded. “M-my Quirk… allows me to turn into anyone who’s blood I drink… t-the more blood I drink, the longer the transformation can last…” she admitted.

“That’s awesome!” Izuku exclaimed, eyes shining. He quickly pulled out a notebook. “What does the transformation process look like?! Do you get the Quirk of the one you transformed into? Is obtaining blood gross to you?” he asked, much to Toga’s shock.

“Uhhh… w-well… I’m covered in gray slime… and it mimics clothes as well, so that’s a plus… and no, I don’t get the quirks,” she said. She then inhaled, and exhaled. She was clearly nervous. “I- I am attracted t-to blood…” she stammered.

“Sexually?” Izuku inquired. “What’s your name?”

“H-Himiko Toga…” the now named Toga stammered. She held up a thermos. “M-my dad… h-he’s really helpful with it… he tries his best…”

“And your mother?” Izuku inquired.

Toga flinched. “S-she… t-tried to make me pretend to be normal… I almost went insane…” she admitted. “D-daddy let me have some of his blood… he and Mom got into a big fight over it…”

Izuku winced. “Do you have any?”

“I don’t know…” Toga said, opening the thermos, she then looked inside, and started bawling. Izuku peared in. The thermos had blood on the side, but it had been drained. There was a note at the bottom.

‘We will be having WORDS, Himiko!’

“Mommy… why?!” she whimpered. Izuku pulled out his arm, and had his skin slough off, letting the blood flow into the thermos. Toga looked at him in adoration, before hurriedly slurping up the blood. Then, they arrived. “T-thank you… uhhh…”

“Izuku Midoriya,” Izuku replied helpfully. 

“T-thanks, Izuku…” she stammered, blushing. Izuku walked off the bus. As he did, Toga held the now-empty thermos to her chest. ‘Is this attraction?’ she asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aizawa's trauma button is smashed repeatedly
> 
> Le discord: https://discord.gg/TagRk5b

Izuku walked out of the bus, happy that he had helped someone. He then realized why everyone was just standing around. The area was huge!

“How the hell did UA get the budget for THIS!?” one of the prospective students exclaimed. Izuku, having studied UA, figured it had to do with Cemetoss and Overhaul. It probably wasn’t as expensive as it looked. Probably.

Izuku noticed that the glasses guy was in his group. He shrugged. It didn’t matter. He focused his arms, and his skin peeled back, along with his muscles. Soon, only bones and tendons remained. With sickening crunches, his bones twisted and morphed into blades. Now he had two swords for arms. “These should work,” he told himself. Toga was chugging the thermos, evidently getting ready for the battle. She carried some really sharp knives with her.

“Excuse me, Ma’am? Knives aren’t allowed on the premises!” the glasses guy declared. Toga flinched under his glare. Izuku tapped him on the shoulder with a third arm.

“They’re for her quirk, asshole,” he growled, third hand retracting into his chest. Before anyone else could say anything, they all heard Mic's voice.

“ALL RIGHT LISTENERS! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?” he shouted. “THEN DO SO! THE TEST BEGINS NOW!”

The gates opened, and Izuku rushed forwards.

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! THERE’S NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL LIFE!” With that, the rest of the prospective students rushed in.

Izuku soon found the first robot. It was a two-pointer. “Target acquired,” it said. Izuku brought ht ebone blades done on it, cutting it’s tendrils off before stabbing it in the brain, killing it. Izuku then flipped off of the top of the robot, and went out in search of more of them. ‘Alright… I can’t track them by heartbeats… so I’ll have to rely on the sound of moving parts!’

*****

The teachers were looking at all the screens. “Hey, Aizawa, check these little listeners out,” Mic called. Aizawa stood up, and walked over to the screens. “What, Mic?” he grumbled.

“Oh come on! Look at ‘em go! We’ve even got some people with non-combat Quirks taking out robots- look at that girl with the buns!” Aizawa nodded in approval as she sliced a robot with a common knife. In another screen, some girl almost as tall as All Might was blasting away robots left and right, occasionally pulling another student out from under robots. There was a guy with sticky purple orbs gumming up the villain bots, and he seemed to have the air of a chivalrous man, especially when he drove off someone trying to assault one of the female students. That earned him rescue points in his book. There were a lot of interesting Quirks and how they used them- and then his eyes caught something. Something green. One of the examinees, who apparently had bone swords for arms, had a familiar mop of green hair. 

‘No…’ he thought. He quickly got a camera to zoom in on him. He had the same freckles. The same face. And then, a third arm grew out of him to pull a robot off of someone. ‘No no no no NO!’ Aizawa mentally screamed, before beginning to hyperventilate.

“Aizawa?” Vlad inquired.

“It can’t be… it can’t…” Aizawa gagged, tears welling in his eyes. He quickly pulled out a pocket knife he carried for this purpose, and cut his hand.

“ERASERHEAD!?” Midnight exclaimed in fear. Aizawa shakilly held a lighter to the bloody knife, and began to weep softly when the blood sizzled away.

“Shouta… what’s wrong?” Midnight asked, her hidden motherly personality coming to light.

“I- it’s him… it’s that kid…” Aizawa mumbled, curling into a fetal position before rocking back and forth. Midnight had the mental image of a four-year-old waking up from a very vivid nightmare. He was whimpering softly as well.

“No… please, commander… just tell him what he wants so we can get out of here… I don’t wanna die,” Aizawa whispered.

Nezu, from his perch, cleared his throat. “Time to truly test the students!” he cackled, pressing the Zero Pointer Activation button. That got the rest of the teacher’s attention. He then scampered up to Aizawa, who grabbed him like a lifeline. Nezu was fine with being an emergency stuffed animal for Eraserhead. “Shhhh… don’t worry, Aizawa… if he gets accepted I’ll move you to the class he’s not in,” he said to 1-A’s homeroom teacher, holding the quaking teacher’s hand. Aizawa whimpered into the Stoat with the intelligence Quirk.

*****

Izuku finished gutting a three-pointer, bringing his total points to 40, when the ground rumbled. A massive shadow fell over the entire area, and a massive robot looked down at them. ‘THAT’s a zero pointer!?’ Izuku mentally exclaimed in shock. Everyone began running away from the machine in panic. Izuku began to get up, his blades becoming hands again, when he saw her. 

“Owww…” 

There was a girl trapped under the rubble! At that, something inside Izuku snapped. He rushed towards the girl, and embraced her in a hug.

“H-huh?” she slurred, pain distorting her. She then passed out. Izuku then stretched and twisted, his back exploding. His arms grew together, forming a sac around her. Izuku grew eyes on his back, and he unleashed a torrent of stomach acid. At that point, he was mostly a sack of skin and a sea of blood, tendons, and acid. The robot stepped into this spot, and the blood raced into it, shorting out wires, while the stomach acid ate through the metal, allowing more blood to seep in. Wires were dissolved, causing the Zero-pointer to begin to shut down. FInally, after a minute, it’s eyes went out, and it fell into the acid. It then exploded, but another layer of skin shot up, taking the shrapnel so no one else got hurt. Izuku then retracted back to his normal form, holding the girl in his arms. Thankfully, only a few of the students had noticed. The same could not be said of the teachers, who were in a state of shock.

*****

“What. The. Hell!?” Vlad screamed.

“By God… did he turn into a sea of gore!?” Midnight exclaimed.

“I think I’m going to throw up…” Cemetoss groaned.

Aizawa was still clutching Nezu tightly, rocking back and forth. “He can’t hurt you here, Aizawa. You’re safe,” the principal promised.

Aizawa gave the Stoat a haunted look. “None of us are safe, Nezu. None of us.”

*****

While the students were milling about, wondering who had taken the giant robot out, Iida walked over to Izuku.

“What do you want?” Izuku asked, gently setting the girl down.

“What… what did you do?”

“Same as everyone else. I used my Quirk,” Izuku explained. Iida wanted to continue, but everyone heard footsteps. Overhaul, the current school nurse, had arrived. The man quickly got around to his job. Occasionally, his jaw would twitch when he placed a hand on an otherwise unharmed student. Izuku, knowing about Overhaul, figured it was him healing random terminal injuries and illnesses, such as cancer.

*****

A week passed. Izuku knew that the letter of acceptance or failure would be delivered today. He was pretty sure he passed. After all, he was certain he aced the written, and knew that 40 points wasn’t too bad. He was brought out of his musings when his mother barged into the room. “IZUKU! The letter!” she cried. Izuku hurriedly grabbed it, and bolted up to his room. He slammed the door shut, and tore the letter open. A holographic projector plopped down. Immediately, it turned on. Izuku was then greeted with an unusual sight.

_ “Greetings! I’m Nezu! Am I a mouse? A dog? A bear? It doesn't matter! All that matters is that I’m the headmaster!” _

Izuku immediately recognized him as a Stoat.

_ “Normally, All Might would be doing these interviews, but you’re a special case, Izuku Midoriya. Yes, I know about your Quirk, and your three-day adventure,”  _ Nezu said, pacing.  _ “Now, you passed the written exam with a 100%. That’s been done only a handful of times! Additionally, you got 40 villain points. Now, in addition to villain points, we have hidden ‘rescue points’. After what you did to save someone you didn’t even know, you got full marks! In total, you had 100 points!” _

The scores were shown. At the top was Katsumi, with 79 villain points and 22 Rescue Points, giving her a score of 101. Right below her was himself, with 100 even.

_ “All Might got 102 on this exam, so feel proud! You three are the only ones in history to break triple digits! However…” _ Nezu then turned to the screen, and sighed.  _ “The Japanese government threatened to withhold funding if I swapped teachers, probably to punish your teacher… who you already know. His name is Shouta Aizawa.” _

Izuku gasped. He knew who that was, all right.

_ “Aizawa was heavily traumatized by your actions on those three days, so it’s to be expected that he will treat you differently. He knows of your full capabilities, as he’s seen them. As I said, I had to be threatened by the government cutting all funding to UA to not have the teachers swapped, or you placed in a different class. They also said that using Overhaul or a student’s Quirk to make up for this would result in the school being shut down. Please, PLEASE don’t hurt Eraserhead,” _ Nezu begged.

Izuku nodded stiffly. “When I get there… I’ll prove that I’m not a danger to him!” he vowed.

_ “Oh, and one more thing. You’ll be in class 1-A. Welcome to UA University, Izuku Midoriya. Welcome to Heroics.” _

*****

Nezu sighed as he walked down to 1-A’s classroom. He found Aizawa, staring at a wall. “Hello, Shouta,” he said sadly.

“S-so… t-there’s no way that…” the man stuttered. It really broke his heart to see the formally stoic teacher and Underground hero so afraid.

“I’m sorry, but the representative was very adamant… Aizawa… I can’t even fire you to save you…”

“Why!? Why this!?” Aizawa cried, slamming his fist into the wall. “Haven’t I suffered enough!?” 

Nezu rubbed his back. “Trust me, I am well and truly furious… but I’m positive you’ll do a great job. Just please… please don’t try to kill him…” Nezu requested.

“I’ve already tried, Nezu. I tried seventeen times,” Aizawa responded. He then got up, grabbed his sleeping bag, and went to sleep. Nezu noticed the flamethrower under his desk, but decided that if it made Aizawa feel safer, it should stay.

*****

A month later, Izuku was hurrying to 1-A. “Come on, come on… there!” he said aloud, reaching a door. “Behind this door are the nineteen best students Japan has to offer…” he said to himself, opening it.

“Get your feet off the desk!” that glasses guy shouted. “These desks have been sat upon by previous students and deserve respect!”

“Are you a bottom? Because it seems like you like having that stick up you ass,” Katsumi snarked back. She then turned her head towards Izuku. “Zuzu!” she cheered, bounding over to him. Izuku’s entire world was soon warm, jiggling breasts. Izuku heard a groan of envy from someone, but didn’t pay it much mind.

“Hey, Kacchan!” he said, after removing his face from her boobs. “We were only beaten by All Might himself!” Izuku exclaimed.

“I know! It’s awesome!” Katsumi responded, bouncing on her heels. This had the side effect of making her breasts bounce and her butt jiggle.

“Izuku!” a familiar voice called out. It was Toga. She was wearing an oversized sweater, and glomped him. “Thank you thank you thank you!” she cried, hugging him.

“You got in!” Izuku said, happy for her.

Katsumi had a look of confusion. “Who are you?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m Himiko Toga! Izuku gave me some of his blood- it… it’s for my Quirk,” she said, embarrassed.

“I see,” Katsumi said. “Quirks to affect our minds and bodies quite a bit,” she mused. Toga began to tear up in joy. She wasn’t going to be judged! She then began to hug Bakugou, sniffling.

Katsumi turned to Izuku, eyes wide. Izuku scowled. ‘Abuse?’ she mouthed at him.

‘Most likely’, Izuku mouthed back.

*****

Aizawa wasn’t in his sleeping bag. He had left it in the classroom. He had to be fully aware. ‘I can do this. I can do this,’ he repeated to himself. He opened the door, and saw his worst nightmare standing there. Said nightmare turned, and smiled at him. ‘I can’t do this!’ Aizawa mentally screamed. Immediately, he looked for escape options. ‘The window! I should be able to survive the fall!’ he thought. However, before he could sprint towards it, another thought popped into his head. ‘What about the other students? Would you leave them to him?’ That stopped him dead in his tracks. He couldn’t leave the students to die like that!

“Hello. I’m Shouta Aizawa, your homeroom teacher,” he droned. He then walked up to his desk, taking a curve around Izuku. He held up a uniform. “Go change into these. You have ten minutes. Meet me there in ten minutes,” he instructed. They proceeded to do so. He then grabbed what he had been hiding under his desk after they all left.

*****

The class was there within the allotted time period. The girls had noticed that Toga changed in a separate area. Most of them were just confused. However, for Katsumi, that set off a massive red flag. She’d have to tell their teacher. And sure enough, he arrived. However, he was carrying something with him.

“Sensei? Why do you have a flamethrower?” the glasses wearing kid shouted.

“Safety purposes,” Aizawa droned. Katsumi looked to Izuku, and then to Aizawa.

“Really?” she deadpanned.

“You know damn well why I need it,” Aizawa shot back, before clearing his throat. “Alright, we’re skipping orientation. It’s not rational. Instead, we’ll be doing a Quirk Apprehension test. If it was up to me, you’d be using Quirks in your tests in school, but like all government bureaucracy, the Ministry of Education is dragging their heels. At UA, we get to decide. Bakugou. You scored the highest on the Entrance Exams.” Aizawa tossed her a ball. “Throw it as far as you possibly can, and feel free to use your Quirk.” Katsumi nodded, and stepped up to the pitch.

‘All right… let’s go!’ she thought, letting loose a massive explosion that cracked the ground. “DIE!” seh shouted, the explosion propelling the ball away. There was a minute or two of silence, before something beeped. Aizawa pulled out a screen, which read ‘1200 meters’.

“Know your limits, so you can surpass them,” Aizawa explained. Most of the class then began to chatter excitedly. Izuku was pretty sure this was too easy. And then, the pink girl said something that made him shudder.

“Oh boy, this is going to be fun!” she exclaimed.

Aizawa paused, and slowly turned. “Fun, you say? You think that heroics is fun?” he asked softly. At their silence, he began to shake.

“It’s sure as hell NOT ‘fun’. You have four years to learn that. And you know what? You all evidently need motivation. How about this? I’ll score each of you. The person who gets last will be expelled.”

There were gasps. “On the first day of school!? That’s not fair!” the girl that Izuku had saved explained.

Fair?’” Aizawa growled. He hoisted up his flamethrower. “You wanna know what’s not fair?! Car accidents! Natural disasters! Villain attacks! Being trapped in a fucking hospital for THREE DAYS WHILE YOUR TEAM IS BEING PICKED OFF ONE BY FUCKING ONE!” he was crying tears of rage at the end, and involuntarily let off the flamethrower. “If you think… for one FUCKING second… that you’ll have it easy here… you’re dead wrong. And believe me, I’m not doing this to be mean. I am literally doing this for your own good. Welcome to UA. Welcome to hell.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shoko accidentally presses Izuku's berserk button.
> 
> Le discord: https://discord.gg/bSDxcAW

The first of the things to do was the 50 meter dash. Izuku pushed biomass into his legs, exploding outwards. He made sure tendons connected the legs, so it was like he was using rocket-propelled accordions instead of legs. He got 4.49 seconds. He was glad he didn’t get any of himself on the track. He was pretty sure Aizawa would’ve used his flamethrower if he had.

The second part was grip strength. Izuku began to grow more and more bone around the grip tester, until it finally broke. He then retracted that growth. Aizawa twitched, and wrote down ‘yes’. 

Izuku did alright in the long jump, though he got some blood on the sand. Aizawa marched forward, and ignited his flamethrower, burning the sand to glass with a haunted look on his face.

“Sensei, that was completely unnecessary!” Iida exclaimed.

“Burn it to ash… it’s the only way to be sure…” Aizawa mumbled. Thankfully, one of the students, a girl named Momo, was able to create new sand.

Izuku didn’t do so well with sidestepping, although he admired how that really small kid managed to use his balls to bounce rapidly.

Finally, it was throwing time. That girl Izuku saved used her Quirk to get a literal infinity, much to everyone’s shock. Finally, it was Izuku’s turn. His arm stretched out, and he began to spin it. Many of the students began to turn green at the sight. Aizawa brought the flamethrower up, and was panting heavily. Finally, Izuku let the ball go. It soared into the air and after a minute, it landed. 1982 meters. Aizawa let out the breath he was holding.

Next was sit-ups. Izuku did moderately alright, though when he was done, Aizawa torched the mat he was on. He knew why Aizawa was doing it, but no one else did.

After that was toe-touching. Considering Izuku was able to erase his bones, he did the best in the class.

Finally, it was long-distance running. Izuku was pretty sure he did well, seeing as he was in the middle of the pack.

When everyone was done, Aizawa called them over. Izuku was in the middle. “It’d be too tiresome to show everyone’s scores one by one, so here they all are,” he monotoned. Izuku looked at the last name. It was apparently a girl named Hakagure. Izuku heard crying from the floating costume. He shifted his infrared, and sure enough, there was a rather pretty girl crying her eyes out.

“And I was lying. No one’s expelled. I don’t have enough power to do that- at worst give you a week’s suspension. It was a rational deception!” Everyone in the class sighed in relief. “Pick up a syllabus and go home. I have stuff to do,” Aizawa grumbled. Izuku noticed that he was clutching the flamethrower so hard that his knuckles were white.

*****

Aizawa turned the corner of the building, and saw Hound Dog waiting for him. “...Are they gone?” he asked. Hound dog sniffed, and nodded. Aizawa let the flamethrower drop to the ground, and collapsed into Hound’s arm, crying his eyes out.

“There, there, Aizawa… you’re fine, right?” Hound asked, rubbing his friend’s (and most frequent patient’s) back. “He didn’t hurt you. He didn’t hurt anyone,” he added. Aizawa whimpered and clutched Hound tighter.

*****

Izuku gathered his stuff up and left for the day. Katsumi was also walking with him.

“Hey! Wait up!”

“Ah. You’re that infinity girl. What even is your name?” Katsumi asked.

“Ochaco Uraraka… and you! You saved me in the entrance exam! I never got to thank you…”

“Yes! You were truly heroic and you saw through the exam!” the glasses-wearing kid exclaimed, glasses flashing. “I’m Tenya Iida. And you are?”

“Izuku Midoriya,” Izuku explained.

“Katsumi Bakugou,” Katsumi responded.

“Thank you! Now, why was Aizawa-sensei so afraid of you?” Iida inquired.

Katsumi looked back at UA. “Zuzu… was he…?” she asked.

Izuku nodded. “That was him, Kacchan. If anyone has the right to be afraid of me, it’s him.”

“I don’t understand…” Uraraka said.

“I don’t want to talk about it, and I don’t think he does either,” Izuku said.

“I’m sure he’s just overreacting!” Iida exclaimed.

Izuku wanted to tell Iida that no, their teacher wasn’t overreacting, but decided against it. He didn’t want to scare them off.

*****

The next day, they all began their classes. In the morning, they’d meet in the homeroom. Aizawa was very clearly NOT looking at Izuku when he took roll call. Izuku wasn’t paying attention. He was looking at Toga. She was wearing her over-sized coat, but that didn’t stop the scent of blood. She had been badly injured, and fairly recently at that. As the class left for their first class, Izuku stayed behind, walked up to Aizawa from the front.

“Sensei?” he asked.

Aizawa grabbed his flamethrower and pointed it at Izuku. “Stay ten feet away from me,” Aizawa instructed. Izuku proceeded to take two steps back. “What do you want?” Aizawa growled.

“I’m worried about Toga, Sensei. She told me her mother hates her Quirk… she smells of fresh blood… and the smell is coming from her chest,” Izuku explained.

“What are you implying?” Aizawa asked.

“I think her mother is abusing her, Sensei,” Izuku answered, dropping the bomb.

“That’s a bold accusation,” Aizawa said after a moment. He temporarily shoved his fear to the side. “Do you have any proof?”

Izuku nodded. “On the bus to the Exam, she had a thermos full of blood from her father. When she opened it, it was empty, and a note at the bottom said that someone would be having ‘words’ with Toga, with ‘words’ in all caps,” Izuku responded. “I had to give her some of my own blood,” he added.

“Did you infect her, like you did me?” Aizawa snarled.

Izuku shook his head furiously. “I ordered my cells to morph into completely normal O- blood, and then lose all connection to me! They’re just the same as normal blood cells!” he explained, waving his arms in front of him.

“I’ll ask Midnight to look,” Aizawa growled. “Now back out of my classroom. Slowly. Keep all extremities in plain sight.” Izuku did so, following his teacher’s instructions. After he left, Aizawa set his flamethrower down, and went to the staff office. He had work to do.

*****

Finally, it was time for Heroics. Izuku was vibrating with excitement. Who was going to be his teacher? And then, his question was answered.

**“I AM… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”** All Might declared, entering the room in a very un-normal manner.

“Holy cow, it really is All Might!” Kirishima said in awe.

“Is that his silver age costume?! It’s so retro!” Mina gasped.

“His lines are typed in caps lock and bold… it’s giving me goosebumps!” Yuga exclaimed, shivering.

**“YOU ALL KNOW WHO I AM, SO I’LL SKIP THAT PART OF THE INTRODUCTION! I AM HERE TO TEACH YOU ALL BASIC HERO TRAINING! AND TODAY, WE’RE JUMPING RIGHT INTO IT! YOU’LL BE DOING BATTLE TRAINING!”**

Katsumi gained a wicked gleam in her eye. Izuku just blinked in surprise.

**“HOWEVER, YOU WON’T BE DOING THAT IN YOUR GYM CLOTHES! YOU’LL BE USING COSTUMES! THE DESIGNS YOU SUBMITTED HAVE BEEN CAREFULLY MADE INTO REALITY!”** All Might clicked a button, and wall panels opened.  **“MEET ME AT TRAINING GROUND BETA!”** With that, he leapt off.

*****

Toga snuck into another bathroom to change into her costume. When she got into a stall, however, she found Midnight waiting for her. “Hello, Toga,” She said.

“Midnight! I-I…” she stammered, holding her costume.

“Take off your sweater and shirt,” Midnight instructed.

“W-what?”

“Izuku smelled blood on your chest,” Midnight explained. “He worried that something had happened to you.”

Toga began to take deep breaths. “N-no… you’ll take Daddy away from me…” she whimpered. “A-and I’ll be t-trapped…”

“What?” Midnight asked.

“M-mom said that i-it wouldn’t matter what anyone said… t-that if he t-tried to get out… s-she’d get custody…” Toga whimpered, slowly taking off her jacket. Midnight gasped at seeing Toga’s arms. They were covered in bruises and showed several welts. And then, Toga took off her shirt, and Midnight was filled with furious rage. Toga’s chest was covered in burns, bruises, and even one or two stab wounds… but that wasn’t what caught her eye. A word had been carved into her, vertically. The wounds had been seared shut with something. It looked like it had been a branding iron. As for what they spelled…

VAMPIRE.

“Who… who did this to you?” Midnight gasped, her motherly side coming out full force.

“M-mom did…” Toga admitted. Midnight’s fists clenched.

“And that bitch must’ve known how courts look at abuse cases…” she growled. It was almost always the case that in the event of abuse, the courts would automatically assume it was the father’s doing, regardless of evidence. It was the same thing with custody. If the father had filed for divorce, then it was far more likely that toga would’ve ended up with her mother…

Toga began to cry more freely. Midnight embraced her in a hug. “Shhhh… put your costume on, Toga… go to class. I’ll talk to Nezu…” she soothed. Toga nodded, and Midnight left.

*****

Midnight slammed the door open to Nezu’s office, a flame burning in her eyes. “Nezu. Give me those papers.”

“What papers?” he asked.

“The ones that allow students to give the school full custody. Right. Fucking. Now.”

Nezu could feel the mama bear waves coming off Midnight like Tsunamis. His ears went back as he realized why. “Who?” he growled.

“Toga. Her bitch of a mother has been physically abusing her… Midoriya apparently picked up the smell of blood, and told Shouta. Shouta then told me. I instructed Toga to take off her sweater and shirt… she’s covered in bruises, burn marks, and even fucking stab wounds…” Midnight was shaking with rage. “But that wasn’t the worst part. She… she… she had the word ‘vampire’  _ carved into her fucking chest! _ ”

Nezu handed the papers to Midnight. “Bring both of her parents in. Bring Makoto in as well,” he ordered. Midnight nodded, and left. After she did, Nezu soundproofed his office.

“You bastard. You absolute fucking BASTARD!” he roared at thin air. “WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HAVING TOGA BE ABUSED!?”

A slip of paper materialized. “To make a statement? You’re abusing one of my students to make a fucking statement!?” He howled. Another piece of paper fell. “So… in canon she’s a villain because both parents abused her by way of suppressing her Quirk? You’re on thin ice, Plauge. Thin. Fucking. Ice.”

*****

Back at the training ground Beta, Toshinori reinflated to All Might when the camera picked up his students heading his way.  **“THEY SAY THE CLOTHES MAKE THE PROS, AND ALL OF YOU ARE ROCKING IT!”** All Might declared as the entire class walked out. He then stared at Izuku.

**“...MIDORIYA? DID YOU FORGET YOUR COSTUME?”** he asked. Izuku was wearing a red T-shirt with the Kanji for ‘costume’ on it. He was wearing completely normal civilian clothes aside from that.

“No, this is right. The shirt’s fireproof as well,” he explained. He had to try very hard not to blush at seeing Katsumi’s costume, however. It was rather skintight.

**“...VERY WELL. NOW, I’LL BEGIN EXPLAINING THE EXERCISE. “TODAY THE COMBAT TRAINING WILL CONSIST OF URBAN BATTLES! YOU SEE, MOST VILLAIN ATTACKS TAKE PLACE IN CITIES! AND DESPITE WHAT YOU SEE ON THE NEWS, MOST OF THOSE BATTLES ARE INDOORS! THEREFORE, YOU WILL BE CONDUCTING TWO-ON-TWO MOCK INDOOR BATTLES! ONE RANDOM TEAM WILL BE HEROES, AND THE OTHER WILL BE VILLAINS!**

Everyone began to open their mouths. All Might then held up a finger.  **“NOW, I’M NOT DONE YET! YOU SEE, THE BATTLE NEEDS A PURPOSE! THE VILLAINS WILL BE TASKED WITH PROTECTING A NUCLEAR DEVICE- AND DON’T WORRY, IT’S PAPER MACHE- WITHIN A FIVE-STORY BUILDING. THE VILLAINS WIN IF THE WEAPON HASN’T BEEN TOUCHED BY THE HEROES, OR THEY HAVE CAPTURE SAID HEROES! THE HEROES WIN IF ONE OF THEM COMES INTO CONTACT WITH THE NUKE WITHIN THE TIME LIMIT! THE TEAMS WILL BE CHOSEN AT RANDOM, SO AS TO SIMULATE THE NEED TO FOR HEROES TO TEAM UP WITH WHOEVER IS AVAILABLE!”** All Might finished. He had apparently written that down somewhere.

All Might was personally thanking Nezu for the script, although he was confused as to why there had been a crossed out part about Izuku fighting the best hero and villain team working together.  **“AND NOW, TIME FOR TEAMS!”** There seemed to be a pattern to Izuku for the most part, but for some reason, he felt like the pairing up of Uraraka and Iida, himself and Katsumi, Toru and Shoko, and Shoji and Toga broke the pattern.

**“NOW THEN… THE FIRST BATTLE WILL HAVE… IZUKU MIDORIYA AND KATSUMI BAKUGOU AS THE HEROES, AND SHOKO TODOROKI AND TORU HAKAGURE AS THE VILLAINS! VILLAINS! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET READY… STARTING NOW! AND DON’T BE AFRAID TO GET INTO CHARACTER! I SHALL STOP THE MATCH IF THINGS GO TOO FAR!”** Shoko nodded, and walked into the building. Hakugure followed her. After they entered, Izuku closed his eyes. He turned on heat signatures to track their location.

“They’re on the fifth floor, opposite of us,” he told her.

Katsumi crossed her arms, which highlighted her already considerable bust. “Just like stereotypical villains. Damn, your dad was right about that shit, wasn’t he?” she asked. Izuku nodded. He then smiled wickedly. “Shall we?”

“THE HEROES MAY ENTER THE BUILDING!”

“Yes, let’s.”

*****

“Step onto this platform,” Shoko instructed Hakagure.

“Why?” she asked.

“So your feet are not frozen to the floor,” the bichromatic teen deadpanned. Hakagure gulped, but did as instructed. Shoko waited for a minute, before tapping her foot to the ground. Immediately, a massive burst of ice flew out.

*****

Izuku felt the temperature drop before Katsumi. Before he could warn her, however, a wave of ice covered the building, leaving the two stuck. “SHIT!” Katsumi growled. “I can’t move!” Her teeth began to chatter. “C-cold… c-can’t use my Quirk…” 

Izuku, however, just kept walking. His feet were torn off at the ankle, leaving his bones and blood exposed. However, a new foot grew out of the wound. Izuku did this for his other foot as well. He then placed his hand on his torn-off feet, and they oozed into his finger. “Kacchan? Are you alright?” he asked. Bakugou instinctively shook her head. 

“I c-can’t feel my feet…” she admitted. Izuku used thermal vision, and sure enough, Katsumi’s feet were beginning to lose body heat. Izuku’s skiing peeled off, and he dumped blood on Katsumi. The blood seeped into her skin, and raced to her legs. Izuku used his thermal vision to watch as his blood began to move about her feet, using its extreme resistance to cold to keep her cells alive. However, seeing Katsumi defenseless… wasn’t good for his well being.

“ _ Surrender now, Beyonder, or all four of them get double-tapped!” _

Izuku’s eyes burned with rage. “I’ll win this, Kacchan. And they’ll regret ever facing me.” With that, he walked towards the fifth floor.

*****

Toru was shivering from the cold. “Hmmm… why has All Might not called the match yet? Both should be immobilized…” Shoko mused.

“D-d-do you think Izuku or Bakugou managed to jump?” Toru asked.

“It is possible. Perhaps I should send out another-” Shoko was cut off when the outer wall exploded. The cameras in the room were obscured. What wasn’t obscured was the audio.

“YOU’RE HURTING KACCHAN…” a truly horrific symphony of voices rang out. All Might could pick out at least ten different pitches. “SURRENDER AND RETRACT THE ICE… OR I’LL MAKE YOU SURRENDER…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/MEGP4gS
> 
> Yes I know the Discord looks crazy. It’s really fun!

Shoko Todoroki thought she was used to horror. From seeing her father kill her eldest sibling for trying to expose him, to seeing her mother get dragged off to a mental hospital under a bullshit excuse that she had flung boiling water at her, to the daily abuse she had suffered since she was four, to hearing her father’s potential future plans… none of that prepared her for the bubbling mound of flesh that she was looking at. She saw ten faces. One of them was Izuku. The other nine were all different people, all with expressions of fear.

“GIVE. UP.” The… thing… that had been Izuku Midoriya gagged out. Long, inhuman arms burst out of the center mass in gore. Shoko fired off an ice blast. The thing shrugged it off.

“COLD DOES NOT AFFECT ME, TODOROKI,” The monster replied, sliding forward. “AND I CAN SEE YOUR HEAT SIGNATURES… RUN, HAGAKURE. YOU CAN DO THAT… BUT YOU CAN NOT, AND WILL NOT, BE ABLE TO HIDE FROM ME…” As if to prove that, a mass of tentacles warped themselves around Toru.

“I’ll never give in! Not even if you penetrate all of my holes!” she announced. The air of horror temporarily dissipated. 

Izuku sweatdropped at that. “UHHHHH… WHAT?”

“I’ll never give in Hero! Do your worst!” she shouted, wriggling.

“WHY ARE YOU TURNED ON?” Izuku asked her.

Toru kept wriggling. Izuku moved the tentacles so that they weren’t touching her breasts or vagina.

“Stop teasing me, you fiend!” she howled.

“...MOVING ON…” Izuku said, turning to Shoko. He oozed forward again, the atmosphere of terror returning. Shoko fired off another blast of ice.

“OH COME ON TODOROKI! I KNOW YOU HAVE FIRE!” Izuku mocked. “WHY DO YOU THINK SENSEI HAS A FLAMETHROWER?”

“I swore never to use it!” Shoko roared, firing off another blast of ice. Izuku slammed a tentacle over the audio part, completely cutting them off.

“BECAUSE OF REI?” Izuku asked, almost to the weapon.

Shoko froze. “H-how do you…”

“I’VE MET HER, AND I’VE TALKED TO HER. ONE DAY, ENDEAVOR WILL EITHER JOIN THESE PEOPLE,” Izuku then motioned to the faces that were not his own, “OR HE WILL ROT IN TARTARUS LIKE THE VILLIAN HE IS. BUT NOT TODAY.” With that, he wrapped a portion of himself around the weapon. He then bubbled and contorted, returning to his normal form. “Weapon secured.”

“IS THIS CORRECT, VILLAINS?” All Might asked.

“Y-yes,” Shoko stammered.

“THEN THE HERO TEAM WINS!” All Might declared.

Izuku tapped Shoko on the shoulder. “Will you go defrost Kacchan now, please?” he asked. Shoko nodded. “I’ll lead you to her.”

*****

“What happened!?” Mina exclaimed. “The video feed went dark and all we could hear was a chorus of voices! Like seriously girl, tell us!”

“It was really scary! Izuku turned into this blob of flesh! He even wrapped me up in tentacles!”

“You’re the one who wanted me to violate you, Toru,” Izuku shot back.

“Hey Shoko, what did Izuku say after the audio temporarily went out?” Tsuyu asked.

Shoko said nothing. She was just sitting in the corner, facing the wall. Her shoulders were shaking. “Todoroki?” Momo asked, concerned.

“He knew…” she mumbled. “He knew everything…”

*****

The rest of the battle trials continued, and Izuku was sure there had to be a pattern. However, Momo and Mineta’s victory seemed to break it. That seemed odd, since Mineta had been extremely professional, in spite of Momo’s… revealing… outfit. When everyone was done, All Might called them all together.

**“WELL DONE, EVERYONE! I FEEL LIKE WE ARE OFF TO A FANTASTIC START! TODOROKI! YOU NEED TO NOT HOLD BACK A POWER THAT IS USEFUL IN A SITUATION! MIDORIYA! WHAT… EXACTLY… DID YOU DO?”**

Izuku turned to All Might, his expression dead. “They were hurting Kacchan. She couldn’t protect herself at that time. It brought me back to a rather bad weekend,” he explained. Most of the students were confused. All Might, however, nodded. He knew what Izuku was talking about. ‘Todoroki and Hakugure are very lucky that they’re still alive,’ he thought.

 **“THANK YOU! CLASS IS DISMISSED!”** With that, he sped away as fast as he could, hoping to get away before his time ran out.

*****

The next day, Izuku and Katsumi walked into a mass of reporters.

“Tell us, what’s All Might like as a teacher?!” one of them yelled at them. Izuku backed away. Bakugou, on the other hand…

“Please kindly remove your microphone from my breasts, and shove it up your overused vagina,” she sweetly requested, before walking away. The reporter, who had been resting the tip of the microphone on the taller girl’s breasts, backed up in shock.

“HEY! I’m press! I demand respect!” she shouted, going after her. Izuku managed to slip through the crowds, thanks to Bakugou’s distraction. However, her screaming brought Aizawa out, carrying his flamethrower.

“S-sir… why are you carrying a weapon?” the reporter asked.

“This is Molly. She is my emotional support flamethrower,” Aizawa said with a straight face. “Now leave. All Might is not here today,” he grumbled. As he turned away all of the reporters started speaking at once. He very nearly whipped around, finger already on Molly’s trigger, before he saw Izuku about twelve feet in front of him. Ironically, seeing the creature from the hell that had been Operation: Eliminate Spaghetti Monster, kept him from torching the reporters. He then walked forward, chuckling to himself as he heard the UA barrier spring into existence. He turned around, and to his disappointment, there was no blood on the top. ‘I guess Nezu’s sharpening of the tip of the barrier has made it less likely to see people on top of it,’ he thought. However, as he went inside, he didn’t notice the figures in the background.

*****

“So… I read over the reports from the battle trials. Mineta. Good job maintaining professionalism. Toru, Todoroki. Good job not breaking down into sobbing messes begging for your life, or the life of your partner,” he said.

“That’s… oddly specific…” Toru responded after a moment.

“Midoriya. I’m positive Bakugou can take care of herself. You don’t need to leap to her defense every time she gets a scratch.”

“I know, Sensei… it’s just… I don’t like people hurting her…”

“I know of your knee-jerk reaction to anyone hurting those you care about- far, FAR more then I’d like to, I’ll add,” Aizawa said. “Now, you’ll be choosing a class rep today. I’ll just take a nap while you do so. Please vote quietly.” Aizawa grabbed Molly and cuddled up with the weapon.

In the end, Iida won, with Momo as his vice Rep.

*****

At lunch, Izuku, Uraraka, Iida, and Katsumi were sitting together, at the back of the lunch hall. No one was really paying attention to them. “Hey… Iida… are you related to Ingenium? Your costume is similar…” Izuku asked.

“Yes! The famous Ingenium is my older brother! I come from a long line of heroes, you see! Are you a fan?”

“Zuzu’s a fan of most heroes,” Katsumi replied, smirking. “You should see his notebooks,” she added.

Izuku blushed. “W-well…”

“Oh come on Izuku! Don’t be modest! You have a lot of stuff in there!” Katsumi chucked, headpatting Izuku. Izuku hummed softly at the headpats from his larger friend. All was right in the world.

“Oh, so THIS is the individual that has 1-A’s teacher quaking in his boots?!”

And then it wasn’t. Izuku turned his head around, not caring for the cracks of bone. “And who would you be?” he asked, ignoring the flinching from Iida and Uraraka.

“I’m Nieto Monoma! And you are?”

“I’m-”

“It doesn't matter!” the blonde laughed. “After all, your class is pathetic! You’re just a contortionist!”

Katsumi rolled her eyes. “And you’re just a retard who’s upset he didn't get into 1-A,” she grumbled. Monoma flinched at that.

“What did you say?” he whispered.

“I said… you're just jealous of us because we got into 1-A, and you didn’t, Captain Inferiority Complex!” she spat. She then crossed her hands, which drew more attention to her generous chest.

Monoma gained a furious look on his face. “How dare you! You probably only got in because your sensei has a thing for tall girls!” he howled, backhanding her. There was shock for about two seconds. Then, Monoma was thrown against the wall by a horde of tendrils dripping with blood. There, he stared up in naked horror at the… thing… that was once that green-haired kid. He wanted to look away, he couldn’t tear his gaze from it, or even blink. It was naught but a mass of blood, gore, and tendons. Something shiny oozed out of it, creating a vile smell that made him vomit on himself. The central mass was filled with faces. One was mockingly smiling at him. The rest were frozen in expressions of horror.

“LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?” the faces spoke in unison, in an unholy combination of multiple voices. There were male and female, Japanese accented and American accents. English, Norweigen, and Japanese were blended into one sound.

“WELL, NEITO MONOMA?!” the horror beyond comprehension mocked, a tendril brushing across his cheek, leaving a stain of blood- but only for a moment, as the blood moved with a mind of its own.

“DO YOU SEE THESE FACES? EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM CAME FROM SOMEONE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME, OR HURT SOMEONE CLOSE TO ME… LIKE KACCHAN,” the monster growled, drool seeping from each face. “WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO ADD YOU TO THAT COLLECTION?”

Monoma couldn’t speak. He couldn’t breathe. His bowels and bladder emptied themselves. He just stammered in complete gibberish.

“Zuzu, don’t!” Katsumi called. The horror turned towards her and those at the table.

“...DID I GO TOO FAR?” he asked, two hands (in the MOST vague terms) appeared, and touched two ‘fingers’ together, like a scolded child.

“I get terrifying him, but you’re gonna scar him for life! You know I can take care of myself!” she exclaimed.

A tendril of flesh and blood gently traced over the bruise on her face.

“BUT… HE HURT YOU…” 

Katsumi gave the central face a flat look. “Zuzu, I know it’s your knee-jerk reaction, but like sensei said, you don’t need to defend me every time some jackass lays a finger on me.”

“FINE,” The thing gargled, shifting back into Izuku Midoriya. Izuku stormed over to Monoma, and grabbed him by the shirt. “Congratulations, bastard. You get to keep breathing,” he growled, dropping him. He then went back to his food, and resumed eating. “So, Iida… you were talking about your family?”

“M-Midoriya… w-what was that?” Iida stammered.

“That was his Quirk,” Katsumi said, going back to her food, completely nonchalant. “Those faces were from that op, weren’t they?”

“Op? As in Operation?” Uraraka inquired, trying very hard not to throw up, and generally wondering how no one noticed. Monoma, meanwhile, had slunk away.

“Yeah. An operation taken by the Japanese government to kidnap Zuzu and turn him into a weapon. It was the fifth, wasn’t it?” Katsumi asked. Izuku nodded.

“W-what?!” Iida exclaimed. How were they so CALM?!

“Those faces were from some of the special forces in that one. Had the shittiest name too… seriously, who names an operation ‘Eliminate Spaghetti Monster?!’” Katsumi groaned.

“Pffft!” Uraraka laughed.

“It wasn’t a good weekend for either of us. Me, my parents, and Izuku’s mom were hostages,” Katsumi said. Uraraka and Iida gained shocked looks. “By then, Zuzu had killed fifteen of them.”

“Usually I just mess around with them,” Izuku replied to them. “I was having a rough day.”

“Y-you killed people!?” Iida exclaimed. “How could you do that!?”

“They were trying to capture me to experiment on me- probably in the same place they experimented on the headmaster of UA,” Izuku said, sipping from his cup. “Did you guys get a hologram from him?” They both nodded.

“He ended up showing up when All Might forgot a lime,” Uraraka explained. 

“Then you saw his scar. That’s apparently where they cut open into his skull to check to see how his brain worked. And, to make sure that it wasn’t ‘working improperly’, they did the surgery without anesthetics,” Izuku finished. Iida and Uraraka both turned green, and vomited. Izuku took note that Uraraka appeared to merely vomit rainbows.

“Yeah. I wasn’t looking forward to that. I came quietly after they threatened to pull a government-assisted suicide via two shots to the back of the head,” Izuku explained. “Then… the remaining 47 of them regrouped at a hospital. 44 remaining black ops forces, two soldiers who were dragged along for the ride because they were the drivers, and Aizawa-sensei.”

“S-sensei!?” Iida exclaimed in shock.

“Yeah. He saw them leaving with Kacchan and our parents in handcuffs, so he came to investigate. He got dragged into it as the mission was so secret that no one could know it was going on, since it was the Japanese government kidnapping one of its own citizens. The group met up in a private government hospital, where politically sensitive patients were held. There, things got… messy.”

“Define… messy,” a pale Iida asked.

“The commander mentioned that after I was retrieved, they’d have no use for Kacchan, mom, or Kacchan’s parents. I snapped. My Quirk… messes with my head. The longer I’m not in a vaguely human form, the more unhinged I become. I become a sadistic monster, slowly toying with my victims. Currently, the madness begins after 7 minutes, and I don’t become a fully sadistic monster until thirty. My plan was to get the commander to give up the location. Things went sideways. FAST.”

“H-how?” Uraraka stammered.

“I killed and replaced the guard,” Izuku explained, before his body contorted into a new shape. “This is his body. I can fake being someone. I hid in his body, using his face as cover,” Izuku explained in another man’s voice, before shifting back. “They figured out that the only way to kill me was with fire. Lots and lots of fire. They burned me to near-ashes, but I had already latched onto another soldier, and assimilated him. Thus, the three days began. I tore the group apart, both physically and mentally. By that time, I had gone full sadist. I saved the commander for last,” Izuku said. “I killed fifty-nine people. Aizawa-sensei, and those two soldiers in over their heads made it out alive. Sensei burned me a total of seventeen times. And I infected him.”

Uraraka gagged. “I- infected?”

“Every single cell of my own is connected to me,” Izuku explained. “Unless I specifically command them to disconnect, they can burrow into someone. Infiltrate. Manipulate. And, should I command it, assimilate. I don’t blame you if you’re horrified. I’m almost positive Sensei does a blood test on a regular basis.”

Iida and Uraraka were torn between running away screaming, or leaning in to hear more.

“Yo, guys. Zuzu wouldn’t harm you. You haven’t pissed him off,” Katsumi said, snapping her fingers in their face. “You should tell them about the blood test.”

“Oh, right. Sensei came up with it. Basically, since I’m vulnerable to fire, my cells will instinctively try to get away. He’d cut himself, put the blood in something, and heat it up. If the blood simply boiled, then the person was still human. If it shied away…” Izuku didn’t need to finish.

“A-and you wouldn’t do that to us… right?” Uraraka stammered.

“I wouldn’t. I care about human life. I only go that far when I’m threatened. That operation may have been the fifth attempt to kidnap me, but it was the only one to result in fatalities. The government just has surveillance teams around my house now. Those two soldiers? They’ve been permanently assigned to it. It’s to punish them. They weren’t supposed to know about the operation, so the government put them in close proximity to me to make them go insane, kill themselves out of fear, or both. It’s why Aizawa has been forced to teach the class I’m in. And I do mean forced.”

Before Izuku could continue, a loud blaring ripped through the lunch hall. “ATTENTION! ATTENTION! A LEVEL THREE BREACH HAS OCCURED! PLEASE EVACUATE PEACEFULLY!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Discord: https://discord.gg/WUnA2VN
> 
> Well that was fast, wasn’t it?

THAT shocked everyone.

“W-what’s level 3?!” Uraraka exclaimed.

“SIR! What is going on!?” Iida shouted at a passing student.

“I-it means that someone has broken into the University! I’ve been here for three years and it’s never happened!”

“PLEASE REMAIN CALM!” the intercom announced. This, of course, had the exact opposite effect. The entire lunch hall was trying to force itself out the door at the same time. This caused a stampede.

“Zuzu! What’s caused this!?” Katsumi shouted. Izuku created a tentacle with an eye on the end, and slapped it to the window.

“THE PRESS!?”

*****

Aizawa was clutching Molly like a lifeline as he and Mic were forced to barricade the doors with their bodies.

“Let us in, damn you! We demand it!” one reporter snarled.

“You’re trespassing. Go away,” mic grumbled, before turning to Aizawa. “So… have any ideas? Think we can throw them out? Or you could torch them?”

“Mic, as much as I’d love to burn them to ash, I’m not going to. The survivors would accuse us of murder. However…” Aizawa gained an evil grin. “So, would any of you like a story that is so top-secret and vile that the Japanese government will attempt to kill you for knowing it?” He asked. All but one reporter put their hands over their heads and ran away screaming.

“Parasites. They only care about ratings… the truth hasn’t mattered to News groups for centuries…” the sole remaining journalist spat. “First off, I apologize for trespassing. Second, what is the story? If the government has done something that heinous, then the public deserves to know,” the reporter explained.

“...Damn it. Now I don’t want to tell you… you and your family would be at risk.”

“With all due respect sir, I’m not married… and I’m an American Journalist.”

“So killing you would create an international incident… very well. Tell me… what do you know of Project Brainstorm?”

*****

Izuku retracted the tentacle. “Kacchan! It’s the press! We have to get everyone to calm down!”

“How!?” Uraraka exclaimed.

Katsumi just held up her hand, and created a massive explosion that shook the building.

“LISTEN UP YOU DUMBASSES! IT’S THE FUCKING PRESS! SO STOP SHITTING YOURSELVES AND ACT LIKE MOTHERFUCKING UA STUDENTS!” she roared. That got everyone’s attention.

*****

Back outside, the American journalist was furiously grinding his teeth. “And… the Japanese government… knew this was going on?” he snarled.

“Uh huh,” aizawa said. “I know this because Nezu is the headmaster, and he told all of us. If one of us ‘disappears’, then he’ll go public,” Aizawa explained. Just then, Aizawa saw the police cars. “Well, time for you to leave,” he said, walking into the building.

*****

After classes, Nezu pulled the teachers in for a meeting. “As we all know, the media shouldn’t have been able to do that,” he said. “It is rather obvious they had help.”

“How? The gate showed no damage!” Midnight exclaimed.

“Someone lowered the barrier… which can only be done by a manual override from either my office or the Staff Office… so I checked the cameras,” Nezu replied, turning on a TV. The screen showed a man walking into the staff room, clicking a button on something, and then he went through a filing cabinet. He pulled something out, took pictures of it, and put it back. Then, he pressed the override button, and left.

“When he pressed that, all of the cameras that weren’t immune to EMPs went offline,” Nezu explained. “This was no villain attack. This was a covert operation by the Japanese government.”

The staff gasped. “But why?!” Midnight exclaimed.

“I assure you, it has nothing to do with me. That much I know of,” Nezu explained. If I had to hazard a guess, it would involve Izuku Midoriya. I brought you some reading material. Study up, and don’t tell your students. This will also clear up why Shouta has Molly,” Nezu finished, plopping down massive stacks of paper, before leaving.

*****

In the base of the League of Villains, All For One pondered as his young heir, Tomura, boasted about knowing the schedule of class 1-A. He had been boasting for a while. “Kurogiri. Doctor. Tell me, are the preparations complete? Has the attacking force been established?”

The doctor nodded. “Thugs that have hindered our operations have been amassed, along with those who would set foot by your civilian household,” he said.

“Excellent. Kurogiri?”

“My lord, I have gathered others from the lowest cesspits of the underworld. They are ready, and have no idea of what they’re getting into besides what Tomura has told them.”

“Excellent. As a father, watching those who have harmed children suffer for their crimes brings me great pleasure,” All For One explained. “Leave me. The last surgery was very taxing.” Kurogiri nodded, grabbed the doctor, and warped out. After he did, All For One sighed. He was proud of the good doctor for creating Kurogiri. He had wished to have Eraserhead captured alive, but that villain had ruined things. Part of his had wished to return Eraserhead’s friend to him, but after hearing about what horrors the Japanese government had done to UA’s current headmaster, he had decided against it. But that was that. 

He turned to his safe. This safe had been created to withstand anything, up to and including All Might. In it, it held his most prized possessions. After imputing the access code, he took out a framed photograph. Using several Quirks to see, he softly smiled. It was a picture of his family. It had his darling wife, Inko Midoriya, their son, Izuku Midoriya, and him, truly happy. “If only I had managed to defeat All Might… then I could’ve more or less retired…” he sighed. “Izuku… my son… you are not like the other so-called heroes. You care for the common people… admittedly, I hate All Might SLIGHTLY less for his genuine care. I know your path is soaked in blood, but I believe in you. Tomorrow, I hope that you’ll be able to expand your power with this sacrifice, and cleanse the world a bit more than most…” he chuckled dryly.

“To think that I trust All Might of all people with my son’s safety… even if he were to discover Izuku’s heritage, I am certain he wouldn’t hold it against him…” Hisashi Midoriya mused. “Although… considering only fire harms him… he would be well and truly terrified, as Izuku is immune to his strength…”

*****

  
It was 12:50 the next day. After their morning classes, Aizawa showed up instead of All Might.

“Sensei! What is this!?” Iida exclaimed.

“Today, we’re doing something different. You see, we’re going on a field trip. All Might, another Pro, and myself will be supervising. The bus isn’t a normal bus, so don’t get fussy about seating arrangements. Also, you can choose to bring your costumes or not.” 

Iida seemed to slump a little at the end, before his hand shot up again. “Sensei! What is the purpose of this field trip?!”

“We’re doing rescue training today. Good luck.”

*****

The bus ride was uneventful. Small talk was exchanged, but nothing major was discussed. The ride was about ten minutes, before Aizawa stopped the bus. “Alright, we’re here,” Aizawa droned, waiting for everyone to get off the bus, not taking his eyes off of Izuku for a second.

“Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or as I like to call it, the USJ!” a second voice called out. Uraraka almost broke her neck with how fast she whipped her head around.

“Oh my gosh it’s the Space Hero: 13! I love them!”

“Her, Uraraka,” Izuku corrected. Everyone turned to stare at him. “What? You’re the person who complained about a man’s spacesuit ‘squeezing your hips’ during your debut!” he exclaimed, defending himself.

13 laughed. “You’re the first person to correctly guess my gender without me telling them!” she cackled. “Come on in, 1-A!” she exclaimed. The class did so.

“WOAH!” the class exclaimed.

“Impressed?” 13 inquired. “Overhaul really went all out on it. I have a flood zone, a flame zone, a rockslide area, and more! Truly, I have everything here!”

The entire class was vibrating with excitement.

“Hey, 13? Where’s All Might?” Aizawa asked.

“He took a few detours…” 13 explained, holding up three fingers. Izuku was the only student who saw it.

“I swear, that man is so utterly irrational…” Aizawa groaned. He picked up his phone. “Damn it All Might…” he groaned.

“I-I’m so sorry… I just… lost track of time…” the voice of Toshinri replied. “I can show up for the last five minutes…”

Aizawa sighed, and hung up. “Alright, change of plans. All Might isn’t going to show up for a while. He’s really busy,” Aizawa said.

“Aww…” Mina pouted.

“Now, before we do anything fun, let me explain something. My Quirk is Black Hole. It allows me to act like said celestial object. I can suck up debris and it turns to dust and adds to my mass. However…” she paused, “It could easily be used for killing en masse… or, if I trained it hard enough or took enough Trigger… cause nationwide, or even planet-wide, destruction.”

Izuku winced. He knew of Trigger. It was an American drug that amplified your Quirk, at the cost of sanity. The lethal dosage was pretty much your own body weight. Anything under that had few permanent side effects, aside from addiction and a black tongue.

“What I’m trying to say is that your Quirks can be incredibly deadly, so here, you’ll be training to control them,” 13 explained.

“Indeed. Many of you can easily kill people,” Aizawa said, glaring at Izuku. “Thus, control is key. Now then, I’ll split you up into groups-” Aizawa stopped immediately. He spun around to the central plaza, where a purple portal opened. A hand grasped out of it. Said hand was attached to an arm with more hands on it. Said handy arm was attached to someone wearing a bunch of hands as a costume. From behind him, a horde of people crawled out. Aizawa grabbed his goggles and put them on.

“13, protect the students! Get them out of here!” he ordered.

“Sensei, what’s going on?” Kirishima exclaimed.

“This isn’t a test, or a test! These are real villains!” Eraserhead declared.

“How… interesting. 13 and Eraserhead… yet All Might isn’t here. How strange. The sheet said he was going to be here. Was there a mix-up? This IS 1-A, correct?” the purple mist spoke, sweeping the class.

“Where is he!? Where is All Might?! I went through the trouble of getting these people here! I even brought a tank, and yet the BBGG doesn't show up!?” the hand man raged. “Maybe he will if we kill a couple of kids!?”

The class looked on in horror. “Sensei… aren’t there any sensors!?” Momo exclaimed.

“T-there are… are they blocked!?” 13 stammered. “Kaminari! Try to use your receiver!” she instructed.

“S-sensei! Are you sure you can take them?!” Uraraka exclaimed.

“I’m not a one-trick pony,” Aizawa grumbled, setting Molly down. He then rushed into the fray, showing that while he hadn’t been an underground Hero on active duty for three years, he wasn’t rusty. Not by a long shot.

“Damn it… Sensei warned us about him… said he was tough… Kurogiri! Scatter them!” the hand man ordered.

“At once, Tomura,” the mist man said, teleporting into the students.

“Greetings. We are the League of Villains. We are here to end the life of All Might. Now, I’d love to chat more, but I’m supposed to scatter you to be torn apart,” the man said. And then, before anyone else could do anything, Kirishima and Katsumi rushed in.

“Like hell we’d just fucking sit by!” Bakugou roared.

“Well, you have spirit. That was certainly close. However… it’s time for all of you to go!” the man roared, creating a swirl of mist.

“EVERYONE!” Iida howled.

*****

Izuku soon found himself twenty feet above the flood zone. He flipped himself over, and fell into the water feet first. He shot to the surface, only to find Tsuyu carrying Toga. “Hey Midoriya, kero,” Tsuyu said. The three then got on the boat in the flood zone. “So, do any of you know what’s going on?” she asked.

Izuku shook his head. “They knew our schedule… I bet they used the break-in to gather the information… but they obviously don’t know our Quirks… after all, they dropped you in a water area, Tsuyu.”

“That’s a really good point, actually,” Toga said.

*****

Back at the center, Iida was barking out orders. “Shoji! Do you have any locations!?” he shouted.

“They’re scattered, but alive!” the multi-limbed student declared.

“Iida! I’m instructing you to get to the UA campus and inform them we’re under attack! I’d have Toru sneak out with Kaminari’s headset, but they’ve been warped away! This is a command, not a request!” 13 ordered. Iida looked like he wanted to argue, but nodded.

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere!” the mist-man declared. “After all, you would miss the show!”

Iida took this time to begin his sprint. However, the mist man chased after him. “CEASE!” 13 ordered, uncapping a finger. She was sucking in the mist. Some of the students could see the bending of space near her glove.

*****

At the center, Aizawa had done rather well. He had knocked out the villains, save for the hand man, who was rushing at him. “You’re all that’s left!” Aizawa growled. However, before he could KO him as well, the man ducked.

“Your eyes are getting tired, aren’t they?” the man mocked. He then grabbed Aizawa’s elbow. To his horror, Eraserhead felt his skin peeling off and disintegrating. He shoved the man aside, breathing heavily.

“It’s just disintegrating. It’s not mutating. You’re still you. You’re still you,” Aizawa gasped, making sure he wasn’t having a panic attack. And then, he felt his arm get grabbed by a massive monster.

“Meet the tank… our bio-engineered Nomu. Nomu, kill him.” The Nomu grabbed Aizawa’s arm, and yanked. With a scream, the arm was torn from its socket. The Nomu then put it in its mouth and ate it. It then slammed its fist down on Aizawa’s legs, grinding them to paste. “You’re going to die here, Eraserhead. And then, the rest of your class will follow suit.”

*****

At the flood zone, Izuku twitched. “Sensei!” he gasped.

*****

Aizawa’s mind was a haze of pain. “Heh. Guess I won’t die when you command it…” he muttered. And then, the pain stopped. “Hey, am I dead?” he asked no one in particular. He looked to his mangled legs, and his eyes widened. The flesh above them was churning. “NO!” he roared.

“The fuck?” the hand man asked. “What the fuck is up with your chest!?”

Aizawa began to frantically look around. “BURN ME! BURN ME! BURN ME TO ASH OR WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE!” he howled, thrashing. The bubbling spread throughout Aizawa. His legs dissolved into red goo, which oozed around to his arm. His elbow regenerated. And then, his vision began to blur. “BURN ME! IF YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN LIFE BURN ME! PLEASE!” he begged. It was getting hard to breathe. “BURN MEEHEEEEHHHEEEE!” he pleaded, before he could no longer speak. The confused look on the villain was the last thing he saw.

“As I said, Sensei… you’ll die, when I command it,” Izuku’s voice rang inside his skull. And then… nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Discord: https://discord.gg/DexwX72

Shigiraki wasn’t expecting Eraserhead to dissolve, or to demand to be cremated on the spot. He DEFINITELY didn’t expect for the dissolved form to shift into a human form. “I’m sorry, Sensei…” the kid spoke. He then cracked his neck. “So I can control multiple bodies at once now… interesting…” the kid said. One of the villains stirred. Izuku brought his foot down on the villain’s neck, a mouth forming out from his foot.

Izuku bit down on the villain. The villain screamed out once- but only once. Then, he began to merge with him. Izuku bubbled and churned as the biomass was added. “And now… you all DIE,” he shouted. Little worm-like creatures that looked to be made of human flesh peeled off of his chest, and flopped to the ground, where they burrowed into the cement, leaving a trail of blood.

*****

In the landslide zone, Shoko was approaching one of the frozen villains when a little pinkish… thing leapt out of the ground. It attached itself to a villain and burrowed into his chest. Then the villain began to melt into blood. Tendrils launched themselves at the other villains, infecting them. From the ooze, Izuku Midoriya emerged. “Are you two alright?” He asked, concerned. 

“W-what did you do?” Toru stammering. 

“Not what I’ve done but what I’m doing. I’m saving everyone here.”

*****

In the mountain zone, Momo and Jiro were dealing with a problem. Kaminari had used his electricity to shock most of the villains, but an electric one had gotten through. The man had an evil grin on his face.

“Now then… undress yourselves…” he ordered, “Or blonde dies!”

Kaminai just made his stupid sounds, but he was internally crying out for ANYTHING to come and save them. He was fully aware, and unable to do anything! And then, he felt… something… bite into his foot.

“Uhh?” he managed to get out, before his knee split open, revealing several yellowish tendons. These tendons wrapped themselves around his body, covering everything except his face in some sort of gooey power armor.

“Ehhhu?” he got out, before the armor  _ moved _ , dragging himself with it.

“Kaminari!?” Momo screamed.

“What the FUCK?!” the villain shouted, before Kaminari’s armor made him punch the man in the face. Just before the fist landed, however, the armor grew spikes. The fist impacted, and the spikes went through the villain’s skull, splattering blood, bone, and brain behind him. The tendril armor spun him around, and he felt his electricity surging again. ‘HOW!?’ he mentally screamed. Then the tendrils burrowed into his mouth, and he felt his vocal cords vibrate.

“MOMO! JIRO! GET DOWN!” Kaminari shouted… though what shocked all three of them was that it was Izuku’s voice. Momo recreated the shock-proof tarp, and Kaminari set off another massive surge. This blast was far beyond Kaminari’s level. It would’ve put him into a coma, if not kill him. It turned several of the villains into charcoal. When the smoke cleared, the yellow armor slithered off of Kaminari, and slithered away. Kaminari began gasping.

“Kaminari?” Momo asked.

“It… it was Izuku… that thing… it was Izuku…” he gasped out.

*****

In the Earthquake zone, Kirishima and Bakugou were almost wrapping up.

“Damn, these douches were weak,” Bakugou spat.

“Are you done there?” Kirishima asked.

“Yeah,” the tall girl answered. “Honestly, I’m surprised,” she admitted.

“What do you mean?” Kirishima asked.

“I thought Zuzu would be here…” she admitted.

“THERE YOU ARE!” another villain screamed, before a pink fleshy worm latched itself on his foot, and its mouth began to spin, not unlike a blender. The villain screamed as he was slowly shredded by the blender worm, dying from blood loss. When he passed out, yellow tendons wrapped around his corpse, and his skin bubbled and contorted. Kirishima couldn’t look away as he was twisted into... 

“ZUZU!” Katsumi shouted, glomping him.

“Hey, Kacchan!” he said cheerfully. “How are you doing?”

We’re fine. Redhead and I have been doing well. Were you dumped here?” she asked.

Izuku shook his head. “I was dumped in the water zone. Incidentally, I discovered that I can split my body into multiple copies, and see out of each of them,” he said.

“W-what… what the fuck?” Kirishima gasped.

Izuku turned to Kirishima. “Hey, Kirishima! You two alright?!” he asked.

“W-what did you do?” the redhead gasped.

“Divided myself, sent burrowers out to each zone, and began to clean everything up,” Izuku answered.

“So you’re taking them all on? Are there any fire users?” Katsumii asked, worried for her friend.

“Nope. That’s what’s weird. None of them have fire Quirks… sure flame Quirks aren’t too rare, since my dad breathed fire, but many of them are simply ‘light a candle at a distance’ or something. Villains with fire Quirks are actually somewhat rare, since it’s usually seen as a ‘heroic’ Quirk…” Izuku soon began mumbling up a storm, while Katsumi rubbed his hair affectionately.

*****

Back at the center, Izuku was extending red, fleshy tentacles around himself, absorbing the unconscious villains around him. He was expanding at a rapid pace. Soon, he didn’t look remotely human. He was a six-legged creature, with a long, sinuous tail that whipped around. His front two legs were like arms. Two heads stuck out. One was Izuku’s. The other was unidentifiable. Spines made of pure bone jutted out of his back. Cruel talons adorned each limb. This monster roared a challenge at the Nomu, which roared in kind. The two lunged, becoming a black or red blur, before colliding in a sickening crunch. They disconnected after a second. Izuku had two stumps, but the Nomu had a massive crater in its chest. Both began to steam, and they healed.

“What… what are you?!” Shigiraki screamed.

“MY NAME IS IZUKU MIDORIYA. AND I WILL BE A HERO,” Izuku growled in his own voice. The second head retracted itself.

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO SEE THIS, SENSEI…” Izuku said aloud, before charging again.

*****

Aizawa’s eyes snapped open. He hurriedly looked around, only to find he was in a pink room. He was sitting on a couch of some sort. “How did I…” and then it all came back to him.

“Hey, you. You’re finally awake”

Aizawa spun around, only to see Izuku.

“You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambus, same as us, and that thief over there,” Izuku said.

Aizawa began to frantically look around.

“What? That meme’s still good, even after two centuries!” Izuku exclaimed.

“Where… where am I?” Aizawa gasped.

“You’re inside my head,” Izuku answered. “You see, when I assimilate people, I can get an ‘echo’ of them. It’s usually just enough to merely pass as them… unless I concentrate. If I do that, it’s basically the same as grabbing their soul and preventing them from moving on.”

Aizawa looked at Izuku in pure fear. “Why!? Why trap me!?”

“Because I don’t want you to die!” Izuku shot back. “I get that it’s hard to accept, but I’m not a danger to you!”

“You literally just ate me!”

“To save your life!” Izuku responded. “Even if Overhaul arrives, you’d have bled out and your brain would’ve died! He can’t bring back those dead for more than a minute!”

“And now what?! I’m stuck in your head! For all intents and purposes, I AM dead!” Aizawa responded, plopping on the couch.

“No, sensei. No, you’re not. The second I’m in the clear, I’ll reform you,” Izuku growled.

“So you’ll make me a semi-autonomous puppet?!” Aizawa snapped back.

Izuku slapped him, which stunned Aizawa. “No. No, I won’t,” Izuku growled. “I’ll order all of my cells to disconnect, becoming pure copies. I’ll give you extra regen, along with what you’ve written on your Christmas list since you were five,” Izuku snarled. “Wanna know why? Because I’m. No. Threat. To. You,” he growled. “I was never a threat to you. I’m not a threat to you. And I never will be a threat to you.”

“H-how can I be sure?” Aizawa stammered.

“Orio and Noya are part of the surveillance team that watches my house. I’ve interacted with them almost every fucking day.” Izuku sighed, and plopped down. “I’m sorry. I’m just so worried about everyone… this is the first time I’ve split my attention…” he admitted.

“Go back to Orio and Noya. They… willingly volunteered to watch you?”

Izuku shook his head. “Not a chance in hell. They were forced, for the same reason you were forced to teach me. I guess I’m kinda rushing things a bit, but I don’t want to have to wait four months before you stop shaking when I’m around,” Izuku confessed.

“They… they’re no longer afraid of you?”

“Yeah… but it took four long, mentally exhausting months. I don’t want to have to go through that again with anyone, especially not with my teacher,” Izuku admitted.

“So… That’s it, then? You just… unhook yourself from me, and we’re friends now?” Aizawa sarcastically asked.

“I know it’s going to take a long time before you’re not scared of me… especially after this, since I bet you’d worry all the time whether you’re really ‘you’ or if you’re just a part of me pretending to be you,” Izuku said. “The blood test will answer that, if you’re really that nervous. All I could do to you was slightly influence you, and if I really concentrated, put a thought in your head- I only did it once!” Izuku said, waving his arms as Aizawa’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think jumping out the window would be a good first impression for the class!” he explained.

“So… that thought was from you?” Aizawa slowly asked.

“Yes, and that’s the only mental manipulation I’ve ever done! I swear!” Izuku promised.

*****

As this was going on, Izuku was battling the Nomu. “TELL ME… WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR QUIRK?” Izuku asked.

Shigiraki couldn’t help but cackle. “He has multiple, you monster! Extreme regeneration! Shock Absorption! Strength! It’s meant to fight All Might at his peak! Once he stops playing around you’ll die!”

Izuku’s mouth gained an evil grin. “YOU KNOW AIZAWA-SENSEI BEGGED YOU TO BURN HIM, RIGHT?”

“...Why are you asking!?” Shigiriaki snapped.

“BECAUSE UNLESS YOU HAVE AS MUCH FIRE AS ENDEAVOR… YOU’RE SHIT OUT OF LUCK!” Izuku cackled, his jaw unhinging. A second mouth, like a Xenomorph’s mouth, leapt out of his throat, and latched onto the Nomu. Izuku liquefied, and forced himself into the beast. The Nomu roared in pain as it bulged and thrashed, trying to beat itself up, but the shock absorption didn’t help. Finally, after a minute, it gave a pained cry, and fell over, dead. It opened, and a red ooze came out. The skin then crumpled in, revealing that Izuku had consumed everything inside like a wasp.

Izuku reformed from the mass, smiling sweetly. “Now then, unless you want to join the others, I’d suggest you leave and never come back,” he said, still smiling.

“W-what… y-you-” Shigiraki began, before Kurogiri appeared. “Tomura, we’re leaving,” he said.

“B-but we didn’t even get to see All Might!” the man complained. Before he could say anything else, he was pulled through the vortex. The second the vortex vanished, Izuku began to morph. Using the extra biomass, he grew taller, and his hair changed color. “All right… sped up regeneration… check… eye covering… check… rewiring of the brain to only require six hours of sleep a night… check…” Izuku went over the list, one by one, until he was finally done. “And now,” he said, in Aizawa’s voice, “To cut the connection.”

Aizawa gasped as he went from sitting on a pink couch to standing in the USJ. He dropped to his knees as he grasped at the ground, not really believing what had happened.

“Sensei!” Iida shouted, sprinting up to him.

“Don’t touch me!” he ordered, panting. “I… I don’t…”

*****

The cleanup didn't take too long. Once connection was restored, it only took a few minutes for the teachers to arrive. The total count of villains was 42 dead, 20 captured, and 2 who escaped. None of the students were seriously injured… physically, at least. Mentally, everyone was a bit beat up, some more then others.

“Jesus… w-what did you DO Midoriya?” Jiro whispered.

“For Kaminari? I borrowed his body, grounded myself, covered both of us in electric-resistant bio-armor, and used that to move him around. When I realized that it would take too long, I borrowed his vocal cords to make sure I could deliver a warning, and let out enough electricity to take out all the villains. As a sort-of apology, I vented the excess bio-electricity in his body, and reinforced your nerves to better withstand electricity. I could tell you were uncomfortable, so I left afterwards,” Izuku explained.

“B-borrow!?” Kaminari sputtered.

“Well, I wasn’t going to hijack you!” Izuku answered.

“Y-you can do that!?” Toru whimpered.

“Yes. Ask Sensei. He’s seen it,” Izuku replied. Inwardly, he was moping. ‘I had to go full force… great job, Izuku’.

Nezu walked up to Izuku, and tugged him by the pants. “Midoriya, can I have a word with you?” he asked.

*****

Nezu drove Izuku to UA, and walked him up to his office. Inside, there was Aizawa, and a young girl happily munching on an apple. “Sit,” Nezu instructed. Izuku did so.

“Sir… why am I here?” Izuku asked.

“Why do you think, Izuku Midoriya?” Nezu inquired. “I also brought my trump card, as it were.”

The little girl put down her apple, swallowed, and beamed. “Hello! I’m Eri!”

“She’s Overhaul’s adopted daughter, right? Why is she here?” Izuku inquired.

“She’s here for Aizawa’s comfort,” Nezu explained. As if on cue, Eri crawled into Aizawa’s lap, and began playing with his capture scarf. Aizawa just smiled weakly and patted her head.

“Sir?” Izuku asked. “Is she here for therapy?”

“That, and because…” Nezu paused, “Eraserhead and I know for a FACT that she can kill you.”

Izuku blinked at the seven year-old, who got off of Aizawa’s lap, waddled over to him, got up on the seat next to him, and began playing with his hair. “How?” he inquired.

“Her Quirk. It’s called Rewind,” Aizawa said. “She can alter someone’s existence by rewinding them through time. She can even _ erase people from existence, _ ” he added, looking right at Izuku.

“Indeed. Her Quirk is very powerful, and there’s nothing that can block it, as far as we know. She also wants to be a Medical Hero like her adoptive father,” Nezu added. Eri was pressing her hands in Izuku’s hair.

“Foofy…”

“She alters someone’s state of time!?” Izuku exclaimed in awe, eyes sparkling. “That’s amazing! How does she do it!? Is it the horn on her head?” he asked, poking it. Eri giggled at the poke. “Boop,” he said, poking it again. Eri giggled some more.

“You don’t seem nervous…” Aizawa said after a moment.

Izuku poked Eri in the cheek, causing her to playfully squeal. “If I do go down that path, I WANT her to put me down,” he explained.

Nezu smiled. “You see, Shouta? He’s not a threat.”

“He told me that after he assimilated me,” Aizawa told his boss.

“I’m sorry, you did what?” Nezu inquired, turning to Izuku.

Izuku sighed. There was no getting out of this. “I assimilated him because he had lost an arm, and his legs were turned to mush. He was going to bleed out in seconds, and Overhaul would’ve taken too long to get there. I activated the dormant cells in him, and assimilated him. Then, the moment the danger was passed, I reformed him, soul and all. Additionally, I ordered every. Single. One. Of my cells to turn into normal cells. I completely disconnected myself from him. I left him with an eye covering, enhanced regeneration, and I made it so that his body only needs six hours of sleep a night. That’s it.”

“So… I won’t die, when you command it?” Aizawa asked, hope in his voice.

“Depends,” Izuku admitted.

“On what?” Nezu said, smiling in a creepy way.

“W-well… if he’s injured to the point of near-death, which shouldn’t happen unless he gets cut at the waist or something, I’ll offer to heal him like I did. Other than that, no. I can’t decide when he dies anymore,” Izuku explained.

“Don’t kill him please! His cats would be sad!” Eri pouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

Izuku made a sound that sounded like a deflating seal. “How are you so cute?” he asked her.

Nezu smiled. “No one knows,” he admitted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Discord: https://discord.gg/MEGP4gS
> 
> Here, I also use the trope 'some anvils need to be dropped'.

The next day, Aizawa came to class. “Morning, everyone,” he said. Everyone noticed that he wasn’t carrying Molly.

“Sensei! Where is your emotional support flamethrower!?” Iida asked, with a completely straight face.

“I’ve decided to leave her in the staff office. I’m going to see if I can teach without her nearby,” he told them.

*****

“Pretty…” Eri said, watching the gentle flame coming out of Molly. Overhaul was pressing the trigger, also ready to heal Eri if she got burned. He hadn’t wanted to, but Eri liked the fwooshing flames, and he still couldn’t say no to her pleading face. 

*****

“Now… I have two major things to announce. One: You’ll all be moving into a dorms system. After the most recent attack, we’re worried that some of you might be targeted at your homes. Think of it as a security option. Additionally… the Sports Festival is coming up in four weeks. It would be two weeks, but we’re giving security an additional two weeks to set up,” Aizawa explained.

“Sensei! Is this proposed dorm system a bit much?” Iida inquired.

“I lied about it being just because of villains. It has come to my attention that some of you have… less-than-stellar home lives.”

Toga figited. Shoko almost fidgeted.

“Therefore, we’ll be passing out files. You do not need to sign them. These files will give the school custody of yourselves,” Aizawa said, passing them out. Most of the students immediately crumpled them up. Toga immediately signed her name. Shoko, however, was trembling. She was weighing the options carefully.

‘You could be free! HE wouldn’t be able to ‘train’ you!’ one part said.

‘What about Fuyumi?!’ the other part pleaded. Shoko had to fight back tears. Her older sister had been a surrogate mother after her real mother had snapped. She KNEW of Endeavor’s threat. He had told it to her face.

*****

EIGHT YEARS AGO:

_ “Breathe one word about ANYTHING… and you’ll meet the same fate as Failed Batch number one,” Endeavor snarled, his flaming hand searing her skin. _

_ “Y-you wouldn’t kill me! You can’t make another child after what you did to Mom!” Shoko shot back, only to be thrown into the wall. _

_ “You’re right. I can’t… not with Rei. Her and her weak genetics are useless to me… but… your sister isn’t… her genes are only half as weak as Rei’s...” _

_ Despite being only ten, Shoko knew what he was saying. “N-no… y-you wouldn’t…” she sobbed. _

_ “Tell a SOUL about my personal life, and I will! Run away from your purpose, and I will. Stay the course, and be the perfect tool to surpass All Might… and she’ll remain untouched,” he said, an evil smile on his face. _

_ ‘I- I can’t let her go through that… I can't let him do that to her…’ Shoko thought, shakilly standing up. _

*****

PRESENT DAY:

Shoko had her head down, and forced herself to not pick up the pencil. She knew what she had to do. ‘She has a husband now. I can’t let him take her joy from her…’ Shoko told herself. She crumpled up the paper, her face forced into a fake neutrality. She had to do it. For her older sister’s sake.

*****

Toga was sitting in the Principal’s office. “Alright, Miss. Toga, your request for custody has been approved by the staff,” Nezu said. “However… we’re not done yet.”

“W-we’re not?” she stammered, poking her fingers together.

Nezu gained a feral grin. “Oh, no. Not in the least. You see, we’re setting a trap for your mother,” he said savagely. “We’re luring your parents here, with a report of… abnormal activity,” he said.

Toga flinched. “A-abnormal?” she stuttered.

“Just that you didn’t want to change in front of other girls, but we’re keeping the details from them. I brought a friend with me as well. Himiko Toga, meet Makoto Tsukauchi. She’s the sister of a police detective, and helps her brother in cases. Her Quirk allows her to tell if someone’s lying or not,” he told her.

“And… w-will the courts believe her?”

“Definitely.”

*****

Isao got out of the car after his wife, Azami. Her back was turned from him. Now would be a perfect time to strike! He felt the knife in his pocket. He knew where to cut. He knew he had an opportunity. And yet, like every other opportunity he had, he hesitated. He couldn’t. He was too weak. He forced down a sob. ‘I’m sorry, Himiko…’ he thought.

“Come on, honey! We need to talk to the Principal!” Azami said, frowning. “What has that monster done now!?” she grumbled.

“Azami… m-maybe she just did something really we-” Isao stopped when he saw the look in his wife’s eyes. It was the ‘shut up’ look.

“She,” she spat, “probably embraced her true nature!”

“Her name is Himiko…” Isao whimpered.

“I know that!” Azami snapped. “As I was saying, she’s probably snapped and tried to kill someone! I hope she’s being carted off to Tartarus where she belongs!”

“The only one who belongs there is you…” Isao snarled under his breath. Thankfully, his… no… the bitch that had been his wife didn’t hear. “Maybe she’s moving to General Studies?” he meekly asked. ‘Damn it fingers! Grasp the knife! Grasp it!’

“And become the perfect little girl I tried to make her into? That would be wonderful!” Azami squealed, cupping her husband’s face. If anyone saw it, it would be considered a loving gesture. However, it was anything but. It was the ‘if you argue with me, you will suffer’ look. 

Isao whimpered a little, but meekly nodded. The knife was a comfort around his fingers. He imagined plunging it into the bitch’s chest, reveling at freeing his daughter from her torment. But that’s all he could do. Imagine. He never had the guts. They walked into the building, where they were directed to Nezu’s office.

“Good afternoon, you two,” Nezu said, smiling. “Now, we’re here to discuss your daughter… or rather, some frightening things we’ve noticed about her. Mr. Toga, if you would stay here, please?” He meekly nodded, suspecting that they knew of the abuse… and were blaming him. And then, a glorious thought came to him. What if they were so concerned for her they allowed her to give the University custody of her! It wouldn't matter if he was thrown in prison! His daughter would be safe!

“Makoto, please take Mrs. Toga to your office. She doesn't need to hear this,” he said. Makoto nodded, and took her away. The minute the doors shut, Nezu pressed a button. “The room is soundproof so we may speak freely. Yes, we know of the abuse your daughter has stuffed at the hands of your wife.”

Isao broke down in tears. However, when he bent over, the knife he carried fell out of his pocket. Nezu heard the clattering, and looked down. “Why did you bring a knife with you?” He asked, voice cold.

Isao looked at Nezu. “It’s so that, whenever I can get the balls to, I can kill my wife,” he admitted. Now, most of the time, admitted to premeditating murder was worthy of a prison sentence. However, things were a bit different.

“You are aware that you’d be facing major jail time, correct?”

“I don’t care,” Isao told Nezu. “All I want is to save my daughter from… that monster that used to be the woman I loved… but I couldn’t. I couldn’t bring myself to make the ultimate sacrifice....”

Ndzu smiled evilly. “Makoto has a quirk that can tell if someone is lying. Sexism against men isn’t going to save her…”

  
  


*****

“So, Mrs. Toga… are you aware that your daughter’s Quirk compels her to find blood, correct?”

Azami nodded, sighing. “Did she stab someone?”

Makoto blinked. “No, she hasn’t.”

“Why was she in the Hero Course!? She could’ve easily stabbed someone! I’ve been trying to save her from herself but my stupid husband keeps feeding her addiction!” Lie.

Makoto began to clench her fist. Denying something a Quirk required in a child was considered abuse, and for good reason. The victims tended to mentally snap and become some of the most vile villains in history. She shuddered at the thought of what Toga would be like if she had had her Quirk suppressed…

“I see. Himiko has also shown signs of abuse. Do you know anything about that?”

“No! How dare you?!” Lie. “I have done nothing but nourish and care for her!” Lie. “I have never harmed her!” Lie. “Everything I have done for my daughter is for her own good!” Lie. “If she was abused… it must’ve been my husband!” Lie. “I bet he did it!” Lie. “I think that anyone who abuses children is a monster!” LIE. “What has she shown?”

Makoto was an inch from snapping. “She had multiple burns, and stab wounds. The biggest thing was the word ‘vampire’ branded into her flesh.

“That’s horrible! My daughter doesn't deserve that!” LIE! That was it. Makoto had to end it now or she’d be charged with manslaughter.

Makoto put down the clipboard. “Mrs. Toga, do you know what my Quirk is?” she asked, voice sickly sweet.

“Umm, no, Ma’am.”

“My Quirk is called Polygraph. It allows me to know when someone is lying to me. And you have done nothing but lie to me,” she calmly stated. “You see, Himiko told us you were doing the abuse, and that you knew the courts would do nothing. Thus, Principal Nezu decided to have me brought in.” She put a hand to her ear. “Nezu, have you gotten all of this?”

“Indeed. Mrs. Toga… you’re going to go to jail for a long, long time… or a rather short period of time, since child abusers in prison tend not to last long…” Nezu ddi his evil cackling before the line went dead. Mrs. Toga fainted dead away.

*****

Toga was nervous when she was called to the Principal’s office. When she arrived, she found herself in the embrace of her father, who was crying tears of joy. “We’re free! Himiko… we’re free!” he sobbed. Toga immediately knew what he meant. She began to cry as well, embracing the only parent that had loved her unconditionally. 

*****

Aizawa sighed to himself. He had been tasked with delivering the notes to the parents of students discussing the dorms. Yagi had gotten out of it. Midnight had called dibs on Toga’s mother, something Nezu was only too happy to oblige. Mic was grading papers. The others were getting ready for the Sports Festival. That just left him, and Overhaul. Thankfully, Overhaul had brought Eri. That little ball of wholesome made everyone’s day brighter. She also made him safer. He was down to the last person on his list… Izuku. ‘He won’t hurt you. He won’t hurt you,’ he repeated in his head. When the car pulled up, he was surprised to see several heavily armed soldiers stop them. “Is there anything I can do for you?” he asked. Eri was pressing her face against the car window.

“State your name and business here, citizen,” one of them said.

“Shota Aizawa. Former Underground Hero Eraserhead. One of the survivors from Operation: Eliminate Spaghetti Monster. I’m here to discuss dorm living with one Izuku Midoriya,” he droned. ‘God, I should’ve put some everclear in my coffee today…’

“Can I have some ID?” the soldier asked. Aizawa slammed his head into the steering wheel.

“Look, I know about Izuku Midoriya. I know about his Quirk. I know what he can do. I know more than you, sir. Either let me through or I’m going to have to tell Eri no pancakes,” he growled.

“Yo! Aizawa!” Salvation had arrived. “Let him through. He has clearance,” Noya said.

“Very well. You are cleared for entry,” the soldier said, waving him along. Aizawa parked the car, and got out.

“What about the other residents?” he asked, getting out of the car.

“They have clearance. They think that there’s some super secret laboratory or something around here,” Noya told him. “So, why are you here?”

“UA has instituted a dorm system. Overhaul and I have been selected to meet with parents. Midoriya is the last on my list,” he explained.

“Ah. Well, Inko’s a lovely lady, but don’t try making moves on her! She’s married. I’ve never met her husband, but she talks about him a lot.”

“...Thanks…” Aizawa grumbled, as Overhaul laughed. He then walked up to the door, and knocked. After a moment, a woman who oozed ‘wholesome mother’ energy opened the door. Aizawa recognized her.

“Oh hello! Are you Izuku’s teacher?” she asked.

“Yes. I’m Shota Aizawa,” Aizawa said.

“Hmmm, your name sounds familiar… have we met?”

“Three years ago,” Aizawa replied.

“...Oh…” she responded. “Izuku’s inside… just let me get him,” she said, walking into her apartment. Aizawa followed.

“This is a nice place,” he said.

“You can thank my husband, Hisashi, for that,” Inko replied. “He works abroad, and he sends what money he can our way,” she explained. She then knocked on Izuku’s door. “Izuku! Your teacher’s here to discuss the dorms!”

“Coming!” Izuku called. There was a sloshing sound, and then Izuku opened the door. “Hi sensei!” he said, smiling.

“Hello, Izuku,” Aizawa replied, looking into the room. He blinked several times, and had to force down a hiss from the sparkling teeth of God knows how many All Might figures. Mint condition, too.

“I see you’re a… fan… of All Might… since there’s not a speck of dust on… all… of your models…” he deadpanned.

Izuku blushed. “W-well… I j-just cleaned them…” he admitted.

“And that sloshing sound?” Aizawa inquired, already guessing.

“That was me cleaning them, sensei,” Izuku admitted, before coughing up a dust ball. Aizawa grimaced.

“Well then, we need to talk about Dorms.” He led Izuku to the living room, where Inko was on the phone.

“I’m going to put Hisashi on speaker phone,” she said. “I feel like he should have an input,” she admitted. She set the phone on the table.

Aizawa cleared his throat. “Hello… Hisashi Midoriya? I don’t believe we’ve ever talked,” Aizawa said.

_ “Hello, Mr. Aizawa. I am Hisashi Midoriya, Izuku’s father. I understand that you have had a… negative impression on my son,” _ the man said.

Aizawa nodded. The man just seemed to command respect. “I have been trying to work past that,” he said. “Izuku has told me more about his side of the story, and has shown to be no threat to me or his fellow classmates,” Aizawa said truthfully.

_ “Of course he has. He’s a sweet child. He reminds me of my brother…” _ Hisashi mused.  _ “So, why the dorm system?” _

“The students were attacked at USJ, thanks to leaked information. We do not know if their home addresses have also been leaked,” Aizawa replied.

_ “Do you believe that one of the students leaked the information?” _ Hisashi growled, his voice suddenly cold.

“Do you think one did?” Aizawa asked.

_ “I would be willing to swear on all of the assets of my company that no, they didn’t,” _ Hisashi replied.  _ “It seems unlikely. UA is well-known for their security,” he added. “So, will the student be given privacy?” _

“Yes, they will be given privacy. Overhaul and Cemetoss will be making the dorms. Students can customize their rooms as they wish.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! What are you going to pack, Izuku?” Inko asked. Izuku blushed.

“I’m guessing as much of the All Might collectables as you can cram into you room?” Hisashi joked.

“DAAAAAAD!” Izuku wailed, blushing so much his cheek burst, blood spurting. Inko didn’t flinch.

“Is that normal?” he asked, instinctively worried. Izuku’s cheek sealed, and the blood merged into his foot.

“It can happen if I say something embarrassing… for example… Izuku, when can I expect grandchildren from you and Katsumi?

Izuku didn’t say anything. His face reddened again, and then it began bulging.

“What the-”

BANG. Izuku’s head exploded into blood, bone, and brain tissue. Aizawa got some in his mouth, which he proceeded to gag on, before it flowed out of his mouth, and back to Izuku. Inko was shaking her head, while Hisashi was laughing. His laughter, for some reason, sent instinctual chills down his spine.

“So… no complaints?” He asked, eyes darting around, looking for something to wash his mouth with.

“Nope! Inko, dear, feel free to sign whatever you need to! I have to get back to work!”

Inko smiled as Izuku stammered an apology to Aizawa, and promised that all of his cells were out of his mouth (Aizawa was beginning to gargle hand sanitizer). She took the documents, which she had covered when Izuku began to bulge, and signed them. “See you, dear. I hope we can see each other soon!”

  
_ “Me too, Inko. Me too.” _ With that, Hisashi hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/MEGP4gS

The next day, the students all walked into class. “Alright, everyone, it’s time for you all to visit the dorms,” he said, leading the class to them. “Welcome to UA Heights. Overhaul made the buildings, and went all out. And yes, this is because Mic bet that he couldn’t impress him. Needless to say, Overhaul is one hundred thousand yen richer,” Aizawa deadpanned. “The doors have built-in biometric scanners. The walls are reinforced to withstand 4000 PSI, and the walls can absorb 6000 REM. The walls are also practically unmeltable, and are insulated to the extreme.”

“So… in order to win a bet, Overhaul made these able to survive a nuclear blast?” Izuku deadpanned.

“Mic also offered to set up a play for Eri if he was ‘passing out from shock’,” Aizawa added. “Tickets are on sale now for 1000 yen,” he replied. “Now come on inside.”

Aizawa led them inside. “Boys are on one half, girls are on the other. Communal bathing areas are on the ground floor, as well as the kitchen, dining room, laundry facilities, and lounge.”

Mineta raised his hand. “Yes, Mineta?” Aizawa inquired.

“I hope the communal bathing areas are separated by gender. Otherwise there would be a temptation for both us guys and the girls to peek at the others,” the chivilous student explained.

“They are separated by gender, with a wall in between,” Aizawa replied.

“Thank you, sir!” Mineta replied, putting his hand down.

“It’s so large…” Uraraka gasped out, passing out on the floor.

“Uraraka!” Iida exclaimed, helping her back up.

“We will now look at an empty dorm room,” Aizawa said, getting in an elevator. The students took the stairs. Aizawa then led them to a dorm room. “This is what each of your dorm rooms will look like. Yes, all of them have balconies. No, you’re not allowed to use your balconies to jump into the pool,” Aizawa deadpanned. That was when the students noticed the pool, including the water slides, high dives, and other things. “Each dorm comes with their own AC units, bathroom, and closet.”

“It’s the size of my closet at home, but it’ll do,” Momo said.

“It’s larger than my house!” Uraraka exclaimed, passing out again.

“Uraraka!” Iida shouted again.

*****

The rest of the day was spent moving in, and after that, they all had the bright idea to host a ‘best room’ competition. There was some sort of pattern, but Izuku couldn’t figure out what that pattern was. Mineta’s room, which had several encyclopedias and a gaming system broke the pattern for the guys. For the girls, there were several. Tsuyu’s room held dozens upon dozens of frog-themed things, from stuffed animals, to her desk… even her bed! Toga’s room was a dark red, and she had several different types of knives on her wall. Katsumi’s room was kinda normal. Sure, it had All Might themed stuff, but it also had a noticeably larger bed and furniture for the tall girl. She also had some workout stuff, and had already brought in some shampoo. Apparently it was specially designed to defuse her sweat. After this, everyone voted on the best room, and Sato won… because he had accidentally bribed the girls.

“Alright, you fuckers. Time for me to go to bed,” Katsumi said after they were done.

“Awww! We were thinking about having a truth or dare session!” Mina whined.

“And it’s only 9:20, Bakugou. That’s not really that late,” Momo answered.

Katsumi’s eyes widened. “SHIT!” she shouted, rushing up the stairs, and slamming the door to her dorms.

“...What?” Kaminari asked after a moment.

“Kacchan has a strict bedtime at 9:30,” Izuku explained.

“We’re all 18, why does she have a bedtime?” Tsuyu inquired.

“Her mood changes if she goes to bed any later than 9:30, and the later it is, the more severe the change. When she was little, she got cranky,” Izuku said. “I have a late development Quirk- it showed up when I was 8- and one night, when we were seven, we stayed up until 10:30 playing Heroes. The next day we went to the park, where some twelve year old started bullying me for apparently being Quirkless. Kacchan put him in the hospital,” Izuku explained.

The class imagined an even angrier Bakugou, with how powerful she was now, and shuddered.

“I’m going to turn in as well,” Izuku replied, heading to his dorm. After that, they began to disperse, one by one.

*****

Classes were pretty normal the next day. Aizawa once again managed to not bring Molly into class, and instead, he brought Eri. The class loved her, calling her adorable. She just smiled and giggled… and occasionally asked for Katsumi to pick her up, since she was the tallest and would ‘like to see all of Aizawa’s friends at once’. Even Aizawa smiled at that. She would spend most of the day riding on Katsumi’s shoulders, petting her hair, and giggling at it. Katsumi, meanwhile, managed to go the entire day without swearing, which impressed Izuku, and nearly had the rest of the class propose that she had been kidnapped and replaced. At the end of the day, however, Katsumi set Eri down on the ground. “Alright you little Unicorn, we have to go to the dorms,” she said, giving her a hug. Eri gave her a hug in return.

“You’re really good with kids, Bakugou! Who would’ve thought!?” Jiro snarked. Everyone expected some sort of angry reaction. Instead, Katsumi turned to Jiro.

“Well, I plan on being a mother to Zuzu’s children one day, so I’d like to be a good mother,” she said, ignoring the sputtering of one eldritch blob of blood. She then turned to the class door, opened it, and saw a row of heads. “...That’s a lot of people,” she mused.

Mineta walked up next to her. “Hey, could you all please move? You’re blocking the exit and we’d all like to get to the dorms, please,” he said. The other students snickered.

“...You’re here to scope out the competition, aren’t you?” Bakugou growled, hands crossed over her chest. “Move.”

“Fat chance, you big bimbo bitch,” a familiar, snidely voice rang out. Monoma had reappeared. “I told them about how you fuckers think you’re so much better than everyone… and how you sucked off your teacher to get in!” he cackled.

“Sucked off? Like, you sucked a bug off of Aizawa? Why not flick it off?” Eri asked, tilting her head. “And what were those other words?” Suddenly, everyone in 1-A realized why Katsumi had been keeping her mouth clean.

“Zuzu? I’ll take care of this. You cover Eri’s ears, alright?” she asked. The currently red-with-anger Izuku did so. Katsumi shoved some extra aside, and picked up Monoma. “Listen, and listen well, you limped-dick wannabe,” she started, voice cold and flat. “I don’t like you. I don’t care about you. You are NOTHING to me. As I said in the cafeteria, you’re just jealous that we got into 1-A. I did not give sexual favors to anyone to get here. I got in on pure skill. Just because you’re here on a fluke doesn't mean everyone else is.”

“W-why isn’t she shouting?” Mina whispered to Izuku.

“She’s downright murderous,” Izuku explained. Eri, not hearing a word, was humming happily.

“And in case you didn’t notice, the school nurse’s seven year old daughter is in the class, and heard all the things you said. Have fun explaining to Overhaul why his daughter knows those words now, copy-cunt.” She then tossed him into the wall. “AND LEARN SOME GOD DAMN MANNERS!” she roared. “Alright, does anyone else have anything to say?” she asked, a very false cheer in her tone.

“I do,” some kid with purple hair said, moving to the front.

“...You look like you’re about to pass out… are you alright?” Katsumi asked, genuinely worried.

“I’m fine, thanks. So, you’re not an asshole to people who don’t deserve it… that’s a start. I’m Hitoshi Shinso, class 1-C,” he said, extending his hand.

“Katsumi Bakugou, 1-A,” Katsumi replied, stretching hers. The two shook hands.

“You all seem nice, actually. Not like anything 1-B was saying.” Shinso then turned to 1-B, who were whistling. “Well, I was going to give 1-A a declaration of war, but it seems like you would be better targets.” Shinso then turned to 1-A. “I was one of the kids who tried the practical. Almost got in, actually. I may be in General now, but be warned. If a guy like me does well, a teacher can have one of his students replaced with said General or lower student who did well. So you’d all better shape up. Honestly, I’d like to be in your class. You seem really nice. But I’d hate to kick one of you out. 1-B, on the other hand…” Shinso glared at Monoma. “You’re unsportsmanlike. You said that 1-A was entirely made up of unlovable douchebags, and one eldritch monster a snap away from murdering the school. I’m not seeing it.” With that, Shinso left, walking away from the crowd. A lot of the other students began glaring at 1-B as well. Katsumi turned to Izuku.

“Alright, you can remove your hands,” she said. Izuku did so.

“What was that all about?” Eri inquired.

“Nothing, Eri. I just had to take out some trash,” Katsumi said.

“Ok!” Eri chirped, beaming.

*****

The rest of the month passed in a blur. Two weeks were for school, and after that, everyone began training intently for the Festival. Not only were they afraid of being removed from 1-A, they also wanted to show the world that they had what it took!

*****

Around the rest of the nation, however… things weren’t going so well, especially with the government. In a hidden location, several high-ranking members of the government were looking at a US newspaper in shock. ‘Japan’s Dark Secret! The Experimentation on Intelligent Quirked Animals!’. The paper had a picture of Nezu on it.

One of them groaned. “How did this get out!?”

Another growled as he read the paper. “Apparently Eraserhead used his knowledge of Operation Brainstorm to frighten off loyal journalists… leaving this… bitch… who put international relations behind some story!” he snarled. “I’ve had the American Ambassador on the phone screaming at me for the past two hours before this meeting! He threatened sanctions! SANCTIONS! Over a damn animal!”

A third shook his head. “And our most recent attempt at capturing Beyonder was a failure. The so-called ‘League of Villains’ was unable to terminate Eraserhead, or Beyonder’s girlfriend. Beyonder managed to kill dozens of them, including their bioweapon,” he said.

“Should we attempt anything at the Sports Festival?” the first inquired.

“Endeavor will be there. If he terminates Beyonder, then let it happen. But we will not conduct an operation there. While class 1-A and Eraserhead are acceptable losses, tens of thousands of civilians is not acceptable.”

*****

Finally, the day of the Sports Festival had arrived. The press had tried to get into UA again, but Aizawa was there, smirking. They backed off real quickly. He was then yanked away by Mic. “Come on, Aizawa! You’re my announcing buddy!” he declared.

“I want to sleep,” Aizawa grumbled, not fighting back, but being dragged like a child.

“Nope! You’re going to be by buddy for the day! Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Not as much as fun as sleeping…” Aizawa grumbled.

*****

In the arena’s preparations room, class 1-A was preparing. They didn’t know exactly what was going to happen, since it changed every year. “Everyone! Get your uniforms on and get ready to be the shining example of Japan’s greatest school!” Iida instructed.

The class wasn’t really focusing on him. Instead, they were talking amongst themselves. “Why do we have to wear these boring gym outfits!? I wanted to use my costume!” Mina whined.

“It’s so the playing field is equal. Only the Support Class is allowed to bring in their stuff,” Toga told her. Mina’s cheeks inflated as she pouted.

“Midoriya,” Shoko monotoned, staring at the only one of the class who had actually killed someone.

“What do you want, Todoroki? I’m getting ready,” Izuku told her.

“How much do you know?” she asked, getting straight to the point.

“Shoko, what are you talking about?” Momo inquired.

“How much do I know?” Izuku asked, eyebrows quirked. “Everything. That good for you? Yes? Good. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to work on winning this, so I can be the next #1 hero and put your father in the ground,” Izuku said with a straight face.

“Midoriya! Are you threatening to murder the number 2 Pro Hero?!” Iida exclaimed, doing his hand chops.

“Scum of his caliber aren’t heroes, Tenya,” Izuku growled. His tone frightened everyone present. Izuku’s hands clenched. “Believe me when I say that I want to rip that bastard apart, and make sure he’s fully conscious until I’m bored,” he snarled, fingers blurring into tendrils and back.

Before anyone else could say anything, the alarm went off. “Showtime, everyone!” Kamianri declared, standing up and pumping his fist. “Let’s do this!” Everyone got up, and walked out onto the field.

“LET’S WELCOME THE FRESHMEN STUDENTS OF CLASS 1-A! AFTER ALL, THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE ALL HERE FOR!” Mic announced. “THE CREAM OF THE CROP OF UA! THEY FACED OFF WITH A HORDE OF VILLAINS AND SURVIVED! GIVE THEM A HUGE HAND!” Massive cheers rose out of the arena. “THEY AREN’T THE ONLY ONES HERE, FOLKS! GIVE IT UP FOR CLASS 1-B! AND DON’T FORGET C, D, AND E OF GEN-ED! AFTER THEM ARE F, G, AND H OF THE SUPPORT COURSE! AND LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, ARE I, J, AND K OF MANAGEMENT!”

“T-there are so many people…” Izuku stammered, suddenly nervous.

“As future pros, we must be able to perform under pressure,” Iida declared. “Thus, UA even turns recreational activities into training! It is truly yet another well-thought facet of the greatest Hero school in Japan!”

“That’s enough chatter!” Midnight exclaimed in her hero uniform… well… calling it uniform was a bit of a stretch. It was, in fact, quite literally, a costume that was made out of a dominatrix's getup. “Now, it’s time for the highest-scoring student of the Practical exam to stand before the world and give a speech!” she declared, pointing a cat-o-nine-tails at Bakugou. 

Thus, Bakugou shouldered her way through the crowd, and slowly walked up to the podium. She bent over a bit so she could speak, and then opened her mouth. “Good luck, everyone. We’re all going to need it.” She then walked back off the stage, and into the mass of confused students.

_“...Huh… wasn’t expecting that… what do you think she meant by that, Eraserhead?”_ Mic inquired.

_“She’s warning them,”_ Aizawa replied, sipping some coffee, the slurp obvious.

_“Warning them? Warning them about what?!”_

_“...Did you not read the report Nezu gave you?”_

_“Oh come on! It’s paperwork! AND it was hundreds of pages!”_

  
_“...You put off reading it for a month…”_ Aizawa groaned. _“Well… considering every window didn’t shatter, I suppose that no, you didn’t read the assigned work.”_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Discord: https://discord.gg/MEGP4gS

“Alright everyone!” Midnight shouted, cracking her Cat-O-nine-tails. “It is time for our first challenge! Now, this is the one that’ll eliminate most of you- how much is up to the random number generator!” she declared. The screen changed to a shot of the Principal’s office.

_ “Hello, everyone! I’m the Principal, Nezu! Yes, yes, I am aware of the scar on my face. Perhaps if you read American news, you'll know why it is there! But that is not the point. I will be using a random number generator live! And here… we… go!” _ Random numbers appeared, until the number ‘48’ popped up.  _ “This number represents the number of people who will make it to the second round! Now, Midnight, why don’t you spin the wheel to show our students what they’ll be doing?” _

“Thank you, sir!” Midnight announced, changing the screen to a roulette wheel. “And now… for the first round!” the wheel spun rapidly. Izuku thought he saw the words ‘Tentacle tag’ for a second, but it moved on. FInally, however, the wheel slowed. The options were more easily visible. Punch-out, defusing, biohazard… before it finally settled on ‘obstacle race’. 

_ “And there you have it, folks! It’s an obstacle race!” _ Mic declared.  _ “Now, Overhaul? Please set the track up,” _ Mic instructed. There was a quick rumble from the background.  _ “Did you… did you set it up?” _ Mic asked again.

_ “Yep.” _

_ “Well… can I just say that your Quirk is utterly broken?” _

_ “Indeed. Especially when I train it,” _ the nurse replied.

“ANYWAYS…” Midnight shouted, “The rules are simple. The first 48 to finish get to go to the next round! No one is to attack another student! Anything else is simply free game, as long as you stay within the course boundaries! That is all! Now… positions, everyone!” Everyone got into position. There were a lot of people pushing to get to the front, destabilizing everyone else. “Mic! Begin the timer!”

“YOU GOT IT!” Mic howled. “THREE…”

Izuku found himself next to Katsumi. “You were warning them about me, weren’t you?” he chuckled. His tall girlfriend just ruffled his hair.

“TWO!”

“So… have you ever considered that Shoko’s kinda hot?” Katsumi asked Izuku. This caused him to sputter. “Hey, I’m just saying, what with your tentacles…”

“ONE!”

“AFTER the race, Kacchan. I’ll even tell you why I hate Endeavor,” Izuku promised.

“GO!”

Thus, the race was on. The hundreds of students rushed forwards, trying to crowd through the small opening. ‘This must be the first obstacle!’ Izuku thought to himself. There were so many people pressed up against him. It was like the break-in all over again.

“Time to thin the herd,” Shoko droned, ice flowing from her foot. A large portion of the students were suddenly stuck, frozen to the ground.

_ “And look at that! Todoroki has slowed down the rest of the groups! How will this effect the- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?” _ Mic yowled.

_ “That, Mic, is why you read what Nezu assigns you,” _ Aizawa deadpanned, pointing to the blob of bloody flesh clinging to the ceiling, carrying a pouting Bakugou.

“Zuzu!” she whined. “I didn’t need that!”

“S-SORRY, KACCHAN…” the blood responded, morphing back into Izuku, going from rolling to running in two seconds.

“So that’s what Neito meant by ‘monster’... that fucker…” Shinso snarled, atop his platform of brainwashed students. “He’s… he’s like me…”

_ “ERASERHEAD?! WHAT THE FUCK!?” _

_ “Read. The. Damn. Report.” _

Mineta managed to worm his way towards Shoko, using his balls to bounce over the ice. “Sorry, Todoroki, but you’re my ticket to the to- WOAH!” Mineta’s outburst was stopped when he had to dodge an arm of a robot.

_ “AND THE STUDENTS MAKE IT TO THE FIRST MAIN OBSTACLE- THE ROBO INFERNO! Overhaul… did you make those robots, as well?” _

_ “Nope.” _

Izuku gasped as he saw several of the Zero Pointers towering above them.

_ “We were going to go with robot Aizawas, but we couldn’t get him to cooperate!” _ Mic chuckled.

Izuku wasn’t sure why Mic had said something like that, but he was rather nervous. He had defeated the last one by turning into an ocean of gore, but there were too many people here at risk if he tried that.

“Since my father is watching… I’d have preferred a tougher target,” Shoko sighed, slamming one of her feet into the ground. This created another massive burst of ice that froze all of the Zero Pointers in place.

“Thanks, Todoroki!” Kirishima shouted. “You’re a big help!”

“What are you thinking me for? I froze them in precarious positions…” she said. And just like that, the iced robots began to fall.

_ “MIDNIGHT!” _ Mic screamed, genuinely worried.

“I WON’T MAKE IT!” the 18+ Hero shouted.

“SHOKO! ARE YOU TRYING TO ONE UP YOUR FATHER!?” Izuku roared, becoming a mass of bone. He became a skeletal beast, skin stretched and taught. This massive horror braced itself, and the robots smashed into it. Izuku grit his metaphorical teeth, and extended two bony arms. These pushed onto the robots, and shoved them aside, making them fall to the side, clearing a path.

_ “WHAT!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK DID I JUST FUCKING SEE WITH MY OWN FUCKING EYES!?” _ Mic yowled.

_ “Stop swearing.” _

_ “HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?” _ Mic screamed.  _ “WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST DO?!” _

_ “...From my guess, he converted as much of his biomass as he could into bone, and used that to push the robots aside, preventing them from falling. It looks like it was rather strenuous on Midoriya’s part, though. It might cost him, but I’m pretty sure it shows his heroic spirit. That’s at least what I’m going to repeat to myself, anyways.” _

“Woah… Midoriya…” Toga gasped. The skeletal creature dissolved into Izuku, who was panting heavily. Others raced by him. Toga, however, helped him up. 

“T-thanks, Toga…” Izuku gasped, struggling to his feet.

“Come on, there’s still plenty of race left. I bet you could beat Shoko,” Toga answered, a soft smile on her face.

Izuku nodded, determination returning to his face. “I have to… and I’m going to get some sense into her… no matter the cost.”

*****

After about another minute, Shoko was still in the lead. “Huh… I didn’t know Midoriya could do that…” she mused. His shout, though, had sent shivers down her spine. ‘T-t-that was something my father would do… am I… b-becoming him?’

_ “AND TODOROKI REACHES THE SECOND OBSTACLE! THE FALL! YOU’LL HAVE TO CROSS THE ROPES TO REACH THE OTHER SIDE… BUT THE TEMPTATIONS TO DROP INTO THE DARKNESS DANGLE! WE HAVE SEVERAL OBJECTS HANGING FROM THE ROPES, AND IF YOU GRAB THEM, THEY’RE YOURS! WE HAD HELP WITH ANOTHER PRO IN MAKING THESE! THEY’LL REFLECT YOUR DEEPEST DESIRES!” _

Shoko looked down, and saw it. A massive file, with the words ‘Evidence against Endeavor’ written on it. Shoko stopped, and reached down.

As she did, the others in the front did so as well. “A-All Might’s diary…” Izuku gasped, extending a tentacle as he crawled forward. 

Katsumi’s cheeks flushed, made sure no one was looking, and snagged the deluxe subscription of ‘Bloated Bellies Monthly’. What? She has a breeding kink. Sue her.

Toga grabbed the rope holding the bag of blood, before it disintegrated. “W-what!? W-why!?” she wailed.

Aizawa was beating Mic to a pulp.  _ “DO NOT TEMPT MY STUDENTS WITH SOMETHING THEY LEGITIMATELY NEED!” _ he roared.  _ “OVERHAUL!” _

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll give her a cooler of it after she finishes,” the school nurse said. “And Mic? That was REALLY low. You know Acid wouldn’t make a hallucination of something she’d actually need.”

There were a lot of pictures of Eri scattered about, with everyone gunning for the varieties, up to and including the one where she was prancing happily with a bumblebee costume.

Neito was reaching for a book titled ‘the failures of 1-A’s students, a dopey grin on his face. “Better… I’m better than you…” he panted.

Ibara was ignoring the fertilizer, reciting Bible verses in her head.

Mineta completely ignored the pornographic magazines. Who the hell thought he’d like that!?

_ “...Why is the most Chivilous student in 1-A being tempted with porn?” _ Aizawa deadpanned to a twitching Mic.

_ “I… I don’t know…” _

Momo was reaching for a self-help book on dealing with low self-esteem.  _ “Hey, Hound Dog? I think she needs some help,” _ Aizawa radioed in, off the air. Shinso, once he arrived, was reaching for a book titled ‘Bad Powers, Good People: You Can Be a Hero No Matter the Quirk’.  _ “And get that tired-looking kid in as well.” _

Kaminari ignored the porn in his path, until he caught the section. ‘WHOLESOME?! MARRIAGE?! FAMILY?!’ he mentally screamed, scooping it up.

Jiro was desperately trying to hold onto musical books- they looked rather rare and expensive.

Uraraka was grasping for a lump of platinum.  _ “MIC!” _ Aizawa roared.

Tsuyu was just moving along, pretty content with her life.

Finally, Shoko and Katsumi crossed the end of the section, their treasure in hand. They stowed it away, and raced on. Izuku also began running, beginning to catch up.

_ “AND NOW… FOR THE FINAL SECTION! TICKING MENTAL TIME BOMBS! YOU’RE GOING TO BE IN A MINEFIELD! THESE MINES AREN’T EXPLOSIVE ENOUGH TO HURT… BECAUSE THEY’VE GOT ANOTHER SURPRISE! YOUR SECRETS WILL BE LAID BARE-” _

_ “WHO DESIGNED THIS FUCKING TORTUREFEST!?” _ Aizawa howled in rage, strangling Mic.

“Secrets?” Shoko asked, slowing down. However, her foot caught one of them.

“I dream of freezing my father into a glacier!” it announced an explosion covering it so that only those close to her heard it.

_ “E-ERASERHEAD! S-STOP! ONLY THE S-STUDENTS A-A-AND US C-CAN HEAR!” _ Aizawa slowly unclenched his hands from Mic’s throat.  _ “B-besides… it was Midnight who designed The Fall and the Minefields,” _ he added, throwing the sadist under the bus.

Izuku finally made it to the minefield. Already several other students were inching ahead. Katsumi was flying over the mines, and was neck-and neck with Shoko.

_ “BAKUGOU IS IN THE LEAD! NO, TODOROKI INCHES AHEAD! NOW BAKUGOU! TODOROKI! THEY’RE NECK AND NECK!” _ Mic howled. Over that din, Izuku could hear the mines going off.

“I wear a G-cup! I eat flies! I have a vore kink!” These, and more, were echoing across the field. Some students, such as Neito, were treading very carefully. Others, like Mineta, weren’t bothered. Then again, his mines were ‘I got a D- once’ or something off that caliber. The guy didn’t really have that much to hide. Izuku was trying to dodge, but he was falling behind Shoko and Katsumi.

“I need a plan!” he said to himself, before accidentally stepping on one of them. “I eat people!” the mine exclaimed.

_ “WHO’S MINE WAS THAT?!” _ Mic screamed.

_ “Which one?”  _ Aizawa droned.

_ “You know which one!” _

_ “Oh? That one? Midoriya.” _

_ “YOU MEAN HE-” _

_ “YOU SHOULD’VE READ THAT GOD DAMN FILE, MIC! IF YOU HAD, MAYBE YOU WOULDN’T BE SO TAKEN ABACK!” _ Aizawa shouted.  _ “After this, I will DRAG you to Nezu’’s office, and MAKE you read that file!” _

Izuku shook his head, clearing the tears from his eyes, when another mine went off. “I like to dig underground tunnels!” it exclaimed.

“THAT’S IT!” Izuku exclaimed, shifting into a long, pink worm made out of human flesh. He also, with great reluctance, let the diary go, only to see it vanish. ‘A hallucination?! They must’ve used the Vision Hero: Acid, for that!’. He then burrowed into the ground, underneath the mines.

_ “WHERE DID HE GO!?” _ Mic yelled.

_ “Underground, below the mines. Midoriya is quite capable of thinking outside the box,” _ Aizawa helpfully added.

Izuku slithered until he couldn’t feel the vibrations of students, and popped up. He miscalculated. How did he know this? He was still in the minefield. He was ahead of everyone, yes, but there was still an eighth of the field that needed to be crossed.

“Well… shit,” Izuku said, returning to human form. He could’ve just gone back underground, but the path turned after the minefield, and he didn’t want to risk going out of bounds. So he just had to go forwards-

Click.

“Shit!” he whispered.

“I want to breed Kacchan!” the mine happily proclaimed. Izuku almost had his head explode.

*****

Mic just looked at Aizawa. “Nothing?”

“I’m trying to not imagine Midoriya having sex,” Aizawa replied.

“Because they’re your students?”

“Because I’m not into tentacle porn.”

*****

Katsumi’s face flushed.

“That must be embarrassing,” Shoko droned, trying to edge forward. “Are you sweating that hard?” she asked, noticing dampness in her pants.

Izuku could smell the pheromones coming off Katsumi like a torrential downpour. ‘So she WANTS me to impregnate her?” Izuku asked himself. He didn’t have time to dwell on it for now. Instead, he just sprinted forwards, desperately trying to keep ahead of the two girls. He was managing to do that, but only just. Finally, he saw it. The end of the track. With one final burst, he leapt into the stadium, using his tentacles to springboard him over the ground.

_ “AND IZUKU MIDORIYA IS THE FIRST ONE BACK!” _ Mic howled.

_ “I expected him to be the first,” _ Aizawa said.

_ “You did?” _

_ “That file you forgot to read? I lived it. I know exactly what he’s capable of,” _ Aizawa droned.

Katsumi managed to beat Shoko by about six inches. After those two, the rest began to pour in. Iida was upset that he didn't do that well, even though his Quirk was built for speed. Most of the rest of 1-A were happy that they got into the first 48. Momo, however…

“This… this is embarrassing…” she sighed. Clinging to her back was one Mineta, who had climbed up her back. He had aimed higher, but he had accidentally hit her rear.

“I’m so, so sorry, Yayorozu! I-I meant to hitch a ride on your mid-back or neck!” the gentleman stammered.

“It’s… it’s Ok… I know you meant nothing by it…” she said.

After the 48th person (Yuga) crossed the finish line, everyone gasped as their treasures vanished.

“WHAT GIVES!?” Uraraka wailed.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Midnight proclaimed, not sounding sorry in the slightest. “Were you distracted by the trinkets Acid left around for you all?” she chuckled.

_ “Just so everyone knows, if they’d like a REAL version of those gifts, talk to me,” _ Overhaul announced.

_ “And Midnight? I am not impressed by your conduct,” _ Nezu said. _ “While there are cruelties in the world of heroes, I think you took it a bit too far. Therefore, as punishment… I shall show everyone your ‘Wholesome Mother Weekly’ Magazines,” _ he added.

“She has a subscription to that as well?” Katsumi asked. “Huh. I didn’t peg her for the type.”

“NEEEZZZUUUUUU!” Midnight wailed. “YOU RUINED MY THEME!”

_ “Maybe next time, you shouldn’t take pleasure in torturing my students,” _ Nezu shot back.  _ “Now then, spin the wheel, please.” _

Midnight gulped, regaining her composure. “Now then, to the 48 who passed, good job! You’ll be moving onto the next round! As for what that is… let’s spin the wheel! But first, meet the ‘First Place Wheel!’” she added, as a second wheel popped up. “This wheel will show what special rule will affect the one in first place!” With that, the game began tuning. Izuku caught ‘group orgy’ crossed out, replaced with ‘calvary battle’, but that just went along. Finally, after a minute that stretched seemingly forever, the wheel slowed. It went from biohazard tag, to zombies, to dance-off, to finally… capture the flag.

“ALRIGHT! And now, for the 1st place wheel!” Midnight declared. That wheel began spinning. Izuku caught ‘hands tied behind back’, ‘is the flag’, and ‘must have one eye closed’, before it landed on ‘team captain.’ All of 1-A gulped.

_ “IT LOOKS LIKE MIDORIYA WILL BE ONE OF THE CAPTAINS, AIZAWA! WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS?” _

_ “That team is going to win.” _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/MEGP4gS

“Alright! The rules are simple! You will be split into three groups of sixteen! Izuku Midoriya will be captain of team one! Who would like to be captains!?” Midnight announced.

Monoma immediately raised his hand, a cocky grin on his face.

_ “And thus, the first sacrifice has been chosen,” _ Aizawa announced.  _ “Who will throw their chances away so another can pass?” _

_ “...Shota… the fuck?” _

_ “If Midoriya can wipe the floor with kill-teams, he can wipe the floor with hero students.” _

_ “Excuse me, KILL TEAMS!?” _ Mic screamed.

_ “Yep.” _ Aizawa slammed a file next to Mic, the thud reverberating.  _ “Now, Nezu? Please cut Mic’s microphone until he reads the files, please.” _

_ “Certainly,” _ Nezu said.  _ “Read up, Present Mic!” _

*****

Mic heard his microphone cut out. “Shota, this is a book- All Might’s Horror Novel, to be exact. Why am I reading this?”

“That novel is, in fact, a transcribing of what went down. The only thing changed are the names.”

“...Shota, there’s no way I can read  _ 72 Bloody Hours _ in one hour,” Mic complained. At Aizawa’s face, Mic sighed. “Fine…”

“I’m Coda in that book, by the way. Izuku is Yamikuno, for future reference,” Aizawa helpfully added.

*****

Midnight cracked her cat-o-nine tails to draw everyone’s attention back to her. “Now then… two captains have been chosen! Who will be the third!?”

Shoko put her hand up. “I will,” she announced.

_ “Shoko Todoroki, I will miss you… but in a way, you will never truly be gone,” _ Aizawa said mournfully.  _ “I will miss seeing you in my class.” _

“Why is he talking like it’s her funeral?” One of the 1-B students asked. Monoma pointed to Izuku.

“He’s probably going to rape and eat her, and since he’s _ 1-A _ ,” he spat, “everyone will be fine with it.”

At hearing this, the 1-B student’s eyes hardened. “How do we eliminate that freak?” he growled.

Monoma smirked. “I figured that he’s weak to fire. All I have to do is touch that Shoko girl and we’ll be set.” What Monoma did not tell his friend was his second plan.

‘While I can’t copy his Quirk… it doesn't mean I can’t kill him with Todoroki’s Quirk… or, if that fails… plan B...’

*****

Midnight cracked her cat-o-nine-tails. “Now that the captains have been chosen, the one with the highest ranking will choose first! Midoriya! Pick your first team mate!” she announced.

Izuku thought for all of five seconds. “Katsumi,” he decided. Said girl fist-pumped, while the rest of 1-A began to sweat.

_ “Congratulations, Katsumi Bakugou, on making it to the finals… maybe you’ll set second place…” _ Aizawa added.  _ “And now, it’s Todoroki’s turn…, and after her, Neito’s, and then repeat…” _

“Momo,” Shoko droned. Said girl gulped, but walked over to her.

Neito chose someone from 1-B. This process went on for a while, until everyone was picked.

“And now, you will have ten minutes to plan, claim one of three areas, and place your flags. Please begin,” Aizawa droned.  _ “I’d suggest placing them on the border of your areas to make your suffering last less,” _ he helpfully included.

The teams ignored the last part. Monoma was ordering most of 1-B around, getting them to place their flag at the farthest point. Shoko was using her ice powers to make a fortification, and create obstacles for them.

“H-hey… Shoko… I… I really think you should use your fire on Izuku if you have to…” Momo requested.

“I swore never to use my fire,” Shoko responded, ending that line of conversation.

Meanwhile, Izuku was mumbling up a storm with his mouth, and created a second mouth on the back of his head to talk to the team and give instructions.

“Hey, Zuzu? Can I take a limb and put the flag in it?” Katsumi asked.

“Sure, Kacchan, Izuku replied.

“Toga, give me your knife, please,” Katsumi requested. The girl did. Katsumi then cut off one of Izuku’s arms, blasted a hole in the ground, and stuck the flag in the wound. Izuku’s flesh bubbled, and a second hand regrew. Most of the team got a little green.

“Hey… Shinso… wasn’t it? What’s your Quirk?” Izuku asked with his second mouth.

“...Promise not to call it a villainous Quirk?” the tired 1-C student requested.

“Dude, take a look at what Zuzu’s Quirk does again, and then repeat the question. No one is going to judge,” Katsumi helpfully pointed out.

“O-okay… m-my Quirk is b-brainwashing… if s-s-someone talks to me after I initiate a conversation, I c-can control them…” he admitted. Izuku’s head spun around so fast his neck snapped audibly.

“THAT’S AMAZING!” he shouted, eyes sparkling. The mouth he had been using to talk to people was mumbling now. “Do you not realize how PERFECT that is?! Villains tend to be hammy and talk all the time, so you could use that as an opening! You could make them turn themselves in on the dot! You could stop suicide jumpers! Oh my gosh the possibilities are endless! How many people can you control?!”

Shinso didn’t respond. He just got teary-eyed, and embraced Izuku, sobbing like a toddler. It had been the first time anyone had told him what he needed to hear. Izuku split off a body to talk to others while he embraced Shinso, letting him cry on his shoulder. As he did, izuku felt a rush of sheer joy flow through him. ‘T-this is the first person I’ve truly saved as a Hero…’ he thought to himself.

“T-thank you…” Shinso blubbered, finally letting go. “T-the number that I can right now is ten,” he said.

Izuku nodded, and looked at his clone. His clone then walked over, and got absorbed. “All right… you could probably sweep this whole thing, honestly,” Izuku chuckled. Shinso felt a massive spike in self-worth. “Alright, it’s possible that the other teams could catch on, so you’ll have to try to neutralize as many as possible at first. Since we’re going to play defensively for now, so that the other teams are exhausted, we should be good.”

“Why’d you decide we should play defensively?” Shinso asked. In response, Ibara, one of the 1-B kids Izuku had taken, walked up.

“Neito is passionate about beating 1-A… and with his Quirk, he can temporarily copy the Quirks of others… it’s likely that he’ll go for Todoroki in order to copy her Quirk,” she mused.

“If you’ve watched The Thing, then you’ll know I’m weak to fire,” Izuku concluded. “It’s likely that he has, after my first interaction with him.”

“He told us about it,” Ibara said. “Was… was it true? That you held him to the wall in that unholy form?”

“He slapped Kacchan,” Izuku responded.

“I’ll tell you what happened,” Katsumi said, explaining the scene to her.

*****

Finally, the time was almost up. Mic was still intently reading All Might’s book. Aizawa sighed, getting himself ready.

Down on the field, Shoko’s defenses were finally finished. “Momo, have you finished making the flamethrowers?” she inquired. Momo panted heavily, but nodded, handing some out to the group.

“Come oooooon, Shoko! This isn’t faaaaiiiir!” Mina wailed. “Just use your fire!”

“I swore never to use it. If we need fire, these will provide,” she coldly informed the pink girl.

“It’s really not fair to Momo, either,” Mineta pointed out. “I don’t think she enjoys making them,” he added, pointing to Momo, who had taken off her uniform behind an ice column, before Mineta quickly covered it with his balls. “She’s being forced to expose herself repeatedly! Can’t you see that it’s causing her distress!?”

On Neito’s team, the nearly insane-with-jealousy 1-B student was finishing his attack plans. “Alright Tetsu, you should be able to withstand Todoroki’s flames… do you think you could get through her ice as well?” he asked. Tetsutetsu nodded vigorously. “It would take Endeavor himself too long to melt me!” he boasted.

*****

Outside of the arena, Ingenium stalked his prey- the Hero Killer, Stain. He had called for backup, but it was taking a while. ‘What would draw Stain out?’ he asked himself. The serial killer struck at random… but why now, during the sports Festival? Whoever he attacked would go unnoticed-

“Are you going to sit there all day?” Stain huffed, not looking at Ingenium. “Because I’m a busy man, and you’re not even close to being on my list.” Ingenium flinched. Stain sighed. “Listen, I’d rather not fight you right now for a few reasons. For one, you’re a hero that all should look up to. You may have gone into the business due to it being a family thing, but you’ve proven yourself to be morally upright. For another, even if I did want to kill you, which, I’ll repeat, I DON’T… I’m a little busy today, so if you’re not going to engage, can you please move along, or help me?”

Ingenium dashed to another hiding spot. “What are you plotting, Hero Killer?” he hissed.

“Me? I’m just plotting on how to prevent a terrorist attack on the Sports Festival,” Stain answered. “So, if you’d like to help me try to foil it, feel free to drop in. I swear I will not harm you,” he added.

Ingenium dashed to another spot. “Why should I believe you?”

Stain sighed. “I suspected you’d say that. My source says that the drop-off will be here in three minutes. The attack is a bio-terror action. The goal is to kill everyone in that arena. I am willing to call a truce. Are you?”

Ingenium had to choose. Risk trusting the killer or risk his brother possibly dying? He held a hand to his earpiece. “Warn the others. Possible bio attack on the stadium.” he reported. He then sprinted to twelve feet from Stain. “I’m going to keep my distance, but I’ll trust you… for now…”

“Good. My source says that the weapon is under escort by a Fake Hero, but I don’t know which one,” Stain said. “Have you seen any of your colleagues talking to suspicious people?”

Ingenium frowned. “I do not appreciate you disparaging my guuuh!” The last was because he had been tackled to the ground by Stain, as a bunch of sharpened rocks flew overhead.

“Gravel!?” Ingenium shouted in shock. Sure enough, the Stone Hero was standing there. There were people in black clothes holding guns next to him.

“Sorry, Ingenium, it’s just business,” the villain who had been disguised as a hero droned. Before he could continue, Stain threw three daggers at one of the goons, hitting him in the skull, heart, and groin. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

“You’re not going anywhere, Gravel…” Stain snarled. “Your long, long list of crimes will finally be paid in full…”

“Working with a serial killer? My, my, Ingenium. Well, at least it’ll be easy to cover up your DEATH!” Gravel fired several stone shards through the air. Ingenium dodged, and the fight was on.

*****

_ “Attention, students and audience. The game of capture the Flag will commence in one minute,” _ Aizawa droned. 

This made the planning end. Everyone got to their positions. Izuku had that support student named Hatsume as the guardian of the flag, and told her to ‘go nuts’. So far, she wasn’t disappointing him. Iida was stretching his legs, getting ready to try to sprint into the enemy territory, snatch a flag, and return. Shinso was waiting behind a rock, ready to shout insults at whoever tried to get through. Izuku was on the front lines, right on the edge of his team’s territory.

*****

_ “Thirty seconds until this pointless round begins, and formalities are dealt with.” _

Neito stood behind Tetsu. “You have my back, man?” Tetsutetsu asked.

Neito gave a wicked gleam. “Oh yes. You ready?”

“Let’s take 1-A down!”

*****

_ “Ten seconds…” _

Momo finished strapping Tsuyu’s flamethrower on her back.

“What happens if they explode, Kero?” Tsuyu inquired.

“These flamethrowers rely on relatively cool plasma, with a vacuum surrounding the tanks. It should prevent the molecules from being anything other than a slightly warm breeze,” she explained.

“I still think Shoko should’ve just used her-”

“No.”

“...You’re stubborn, you know that?”

*****

“GO!” Aizawa announced. At this, Katsumi sprung into action, sprinting in the direction of Shoko’s ice field.

“HEY! ICY HOT!” she roared, rushing Shoko’s team. “FUCK OFF WITH YOUR SUPERIORITY COMPLEX!”

Shoko slowly turned, and held up her hand. A massive wall of ice shot at Katsumi.

“Oh, shit!” she cursed, getting smacked backwards, right in front of Izuku.

_ “And thus, on this day, Shoko Todoroki was killed. We weep for her untimely demise…” _ Aizawa droned.

Katsumi looked at Izuku. “Zuzu… don’t,” she told him. Izuku, who had begun to morph, paused.

“Why not?” he asked, tentacles whipping out.

“I’m not suffering from lethal wounds. If I am on death’s door, feel free to fuck them up. If I’m not, don’t,” she instructed, like she was telling an attack dog when not to rip someone’s throat out.

_ “Shoko, you may yet live to see another day,” _ Aizawa helpfully added. 

Shoko lowered her arm. “I will deal with you later, Midoriya… for now…” she turned to Neito’s team. “I’ll take your flag first.” With that, she dashed off to their territory.

Neito gave a wicked smile as Shoko rushed him. “Tetsu! Now!” Tetsutetsu and Monoma high-fived, and they went after her. Shoko fired off her ice, only for Tetsu to smash it. Monoma leapt over the second blast, and backhanded Shoko.

“Really? All that for a backhan-”

WHOOSH. A massive firestorm erupted from Monoma’s left side, and the torrent of fire was thrown at Shoko. Shoko gasped, and barely managed to get an ice wall up.

“My Quirk allows me to copy other people’s Quirks!” Monoma cackled. He then used the fire to melt the ice Shoko sent at him. “And look! I have fire! Why don’t you have fire!?” he mocked. “Do you think you can beat us by only going halfway!? You 1-A bastards are filled with such arrogance! It makes me SICK!” he growled, using the ice to trap Shoko in a ring. He then blasted her with more ice, freezing her in place. Shoko began to use her left side to melt it away, but since she refused to make physical flames, it was too slow. Tetsu slammed his fist into her skull, stunning her. Monom skidded to a halt, and tapped the unconscious girl. “And now… for the big game,” he said to himself. “Tetsu. You might want to back away,” he advised, pointing his left side at Bakugou.

_ “NEITO! DON’T DO THAT! YOU’RE SIGNING YOUR DEATH WARRANT!” _ Aizawa screamed, no sarcasm in his voice.

“HEY! BIG BOMB BIMBO BITCH!” Neito roared. Katsumi turned towards him, only for him to send a tornado of fire at her. Katsumi’s eyes widened, and she tried to dodge. Key word was ‘try’. The flames hit her dead-on, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air. She screamed in agony, before falling to the ground.

_ “MONOMA! YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE HORROR YOU HAVE UNLEASHED! I’D EXPEL YOU IF YOU HAD A SNOWBALL’S CHANCE IN HELL OF SURVIVING THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES!”  _ Aizawa howled. Monoma just smirked, looking at Izuku.  _ “OVERHAUL!” _

Izuku’s face had gone white. Kacchan was now on the ground, not breathing. Her entire body was covered in burns. Her front wasn’t third degree, or even fourth . It was SIXTH. Her uniform was charred, sticking to her blackened skin. Her hair was sizzling, falling out in clumps. Her hands, which had shielded her face, had lost their skin. Izuku saw that her fingers were now bones melted together. Izuku dropped to his knees, sobbing. He then turned to Neito, who was laughing. Izuku ordered his biomass to do an emergency transformation in Katsumi, since at least 50% of her cells were dead. The biomass raced to her vital organs, preventing her from dying. She was stable, and he made sure to stay there until she would live. Finally, after fifteen seconds that felt like eternity, she coughed, heart restarting. She was still unconscious. Toga reached Izuku.

“Oh my God… h-he tried to k-kill her…”

“And now… I’m going to do the same to him… MinUS THE TRY!” Izuku roared, morphing into an eldritch abomination. “NNNNEEEEIIIIIITTTTOOOOOO!” he screamed in over fifty voices. He hurled towards the student in a blind rage.

*****

Outside the Stadium, Stain dragged the head of the goons to the alleyway. The rest of them, including Gravel, were dead. Ingenium was barely conscious, having been hit with several rock daggers. His arm engines were beyond repair. Stain pulled out a dagger.

“What. Is. The. Attack?!” he snarled. The goon laughed. “You’re too late! It’s been delivered! The world… will see… what Calamity can do!” he cackled. Stain’s eyes widened, and he decapitated the man. Eh then turned to Ingenium.

“C-calamity?” Ingenium stammered, confused.

“Imagine the power of the lethal dose of trigger. Now double that. Now imagine that fitting in an asthma inhaler.”

“S-so super trigger?”

“Indeed. What’s worse… is what it does to you. If All might took it… he’s tear down the city and murder millions with a smile on his face. It warps you into a complete monster. Not even gangs will use the stuff. Only one person knows how to make it… and I ended him with my own hands, with the help of Eraserhead, before he retired…”

*****

Neito smiled wickedly, and held up a black inhaler.

_ “MIDNIGHT! KILL NEITO! KILL HIIM RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” _ Aizawa screamed at the top of his lungs.  _ “I KNOW WHAT HE’S PLANNING! YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!” _

“What the FUCK Eraser!?”

_ “IT’S CALAMITY! HE’S PLANNING ON USING CALAMITY!” _

“Too late, Aizawa!” Monoma cackled. He brought the inhaler to his mouth, and used it. Immediately, he doubled over, before laughing maniacally.

“DON’T LET HIM TOUCH YOU MIDORIYA!” Aizawa warned. 

“ToO lAtE!” Monoma howled, voice broken. He dashed forward, and slapped the side of Izuku.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/yS9bCwj

There was a pause for a single heartbeat. And then, Monoma leapt back, right next to the stands. “Hehehehehe Hehehehehe… HAHAHAHAHA!” he cackled, veins bulging. “I can feel it! The power!” he cackled madly. All of the students stopped their fighting.

“Neito… what did you do?” Tetsu asked, nervous.

Suddenly, a tentacle whipped out from Neito, and slammed into one of the civilians watching. “WHAT THE-” the civilian began, before he started to scream. He dissolved into the tentacle, his twitching hands being the last thing. And then it struck again. And again. And again. Neito began to bulk up.

“I… WILL BEAT YOU… 1-A…” Neito cackled madly, additional heads spouting from him. He dissolved into goo, becoming a pink mound of flesh. Now dozens of tentacles were lashing out in all directions. This made the students get over their shock. Momo hefted her flamethrower, and let loose a stream of superheated plasma. This ignited the air, and created a steam of fire that hit Monoma on the side. Monoma… or the thing that used to be Monoma, screeched in rage. He brought a tentacle down on her, but the 1-A girl dodged.

*****

Mic put down the book and saw the carnage. “ERASER?!” he screamed. Aizawa was frozen. His eyes were wide, and he was trembling.

“He’s coming… commander… let them go… I don’t wanna die…” he whimpered, curling into a ball.

****

Midnight screamed in horror as Neito brought a tendril at her. She dodged, before the screams finally reached her ear. A massive amount of tendrils were picking off civilians, engulfing them in a wall of flesh. This had become a villain attack, pure and simple.

*****

Monoma cackled as he felt the screams of the inferiors die as he threw their souls away. Each wail of pain proved that he was better, stronger, and more worthy! The puppets had served their purpose in getting him this far. Now, it was time to add them to himself, but unlike the inferiors, he’d keep them so they could all bask in his glory! But first… he had to cement his superiority. His many limbs lashed out at those who were unworthy, but they kept dodging. Finally, he got one! It was that mute kid from 1-A. He screamed, but was soon added. Monoma decided to hold onto him, so as to mock him. And then, he was bowled over. His rival had appeared.

*****

Izuku transformed into his monster form, and lunged at Monoma- no, the villain who had been Monoma. Maybe he had always been like this… but it didn’t matter now. Izuku saw Koda push Tsuyu out of the way, only to be crushed by a tentacle. When it lifted up, he wasn’t there. And something inside Izuku snapped. He hadn’t felt like this since those three days. Nearly killing Kachan had thrown him into a mindless rage, but this? This was a cold, calculated fury. The two met, and Izuku extended tentacles at Monoma’s, pushing them away from others. This allowed some of the others to back off. “YOU MONSTER!” He roared at the imposter, trying to absorb Monoma. To an outside observer, it was like two goo balls trying to devour each other.

*****

Endeavor stood at the top of the arena, watching the carnage. While the common people screamed and were consumed by a stronger being, the students tried to fight back. He casually fried a tentacle that was heading for him. “Attempt Number 4… use your fire,” he growled in frustration. Why wasn’t it using its fire!? ‘Oh well… guess plan B is available… and she does look like her mother… ’ Endeavor thought, a smile on his face.

*****

Toga helped another student to their feet. “Momo! Give me a flame thrower!” she ordered. Momo nodded, quickly created one, and tossed it to her. Toga quickly strapped it on, and fired off the burst of plasma. The thing that had been Monoma lost quite a bit of mass, but it was still focused on Izuku. Toga turned to face the rest of the group. “HEROES! THIS IS OUR FIRST TEST! THIS IS THE FACE OF VILLAINY!” she roared, dodging a tendril from Monoma. “WE ARE UP AGAINST A FOE WHO WILL SLAUGHTER EVERYONE IN THE ARENA! WILL YOU RUN IN PANIC, OR WILL YOU GATHER THEMSELVES!? THE WORLD IS WATCHING US! LET US SHOW THEM THAT NOT ONLY ARE WE WORTHY OF THE TITLE, BUT WE ARE THE BEST!” Toga whipped around, and fired off another plasma burst, vaporizing another tentacle. This one almost got one of the 1-B students- the girl with horns. “Shoko! Give us some firepower!” she shouted. Shoko fired a column of ice, but this did little to slow down Monoma. “I said firepower! I’ve watched The Thing! Ice doesn't hurt it!” Toga told her.

“I swore never to use my fire-” Shoko began, before Izuku slapped her. Apparently he had split off a version of himself.

“LOOK AT YOUR FATHER, TODOROKI!” Izuku roared, pointing. Endeavor was standing up in the stands, arms crossed. “LOOK UPON THE NUMBER TWO HERO, AND HOW HE’S DOING NOTHING! JUST! LIKE! YOU!”

“I’m not like him!” Shoko snarled, trying to punch Izuku. Izuku just grabbed her arm.

“Either use your god damn fire, or watch as thousands of people DIE because of your utterly stupid way of getting back at your dad!” Izuku growled. “And speaking of your father… he’s no longer frowning,” Izuku added.

“W-what?” Shoko stammered.

“He’s smiling, and it’s not a good smile,” Izuku told her. “It’s the same smile Kacchan gets when I tease her with tentacles,” he added. Katsumi, having used her explosions to dodge, landed next to them.

“Zuzu, what are you talking about?” Katsumi asked.

“Endeavor’s backup plan,” Izuku growled, pure malice in his voice.

“Backup plan?” Katsumi inquired.

“He wants to surpass All Might by fair means or foul. So he bribed a family who had a daughter with a VERY powerful ice Quirk to have them force her into marrying him. Then, he raped her. Repeatedly. He had four children. The first had insanely powerful flames, several times his own. He also had a far greater immunity to fire. He wanted to be a fireman, not a Hero. Endeavor _burned him to ash, in front of the rest of the family_ ,” Izuku told her. “Shoko’s two other older siblings didn’t make the cut, so he threw them out of his life. And then… Shoko. He trained her to near death every single FUCKING day since she was FOUR. When she was five, her mother wouldn’t let them ‘train’, and fought Endeavor. She almost won… until Endeavor used Shoko as a shield. Wanna know why she has that scar!?” Izuku exclaimed. “Endeavor, her own father, BURNED HER FACE to show that he had NO qualms about killing her!”

Katsumi’s eyes were filled with horror. “I-Icy-hot… i-is that t-true?” she whispered.

Shoko looked to Izuku. “H-how did you…”

“I’m not fucking done, Kacchan,” Izuku added. “Endeavor then committed his wife- sorry, rape victim- to a mental institution, claiming SHE abused Shoko. Normally, the woman would NEVER be considered an abuser, but money makes people believe things, along with threats. And then… when Shoko was ten… he threatened her. Wanna know what the threat was?” Izuku asked, a slasher smile on his face.

“W-what was it?” Katsumi stuttered.

“He told her that if she didn’t act as his tool, he would _take Shoko’s older sister and rape her to try again!_ ” Izuku answered. Katsumi reared back in absolute horror, and fell to the ground, retching. “As for how I know? I met her. I met her in the hospital where she was kept. It’s where that kill squad took me. The ONLY reason the doctors are still breathing is because most of them weren’t there, and the ones that were were the ones that had secretly tried to help her escape. She spilled the beans on everything. That’s how I know that Endeavor is irredeemable. That’s why, as soon as I don’t have to worry about his fire, I will EXPOSE him for the monster he is, and devour his rotten biomass. Now tell me, Shoko Todoroki, are you your father?” Shoko shook her head. “Does his Quirk involve ice?” She shook her head again. “Therefore, can we deduce that it’s not his Quirk you have, but your own?”

Shoko ducked her head down. “Thank you, Midoriya,” she said, her left side igniting. The main part of Izuku whirred Neito around to Shoko, who unleashed a massive firestorm that would give Dresden PTSD. Neito screamed in agony as tons of biomass was vaporized, forcing him to shrink down. This decrease in size allowed Izuku to slowly envelop him fully. Finally, Shoko cut the flames off, and Izuku closed himself around Neito.

*****

Surrounded by Izuku, Neito thrashed as his rival stole more and more of his hard-earned power from him. “YOU WON’T WIN!” he complained. “I’M BETTER THAN YOU!”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Izuku said, steely calm. “I’m not the one who has slaughtered hundreds of innocent people.” Neito was barely alive. “I’m not the ones who turned on friends.” Now the last excess biomass was stripped away, making him look like a frail human. “But I am the one who is going to put you down.” The flesh converged, and Neito was no more.

*****

Izuku brought himself into his mindscape. He had found Koda’s soul trapped inside Neito. Now, he was brought here. Koda was curled into a ball, crying. Izuku slowly approached him. “Koda?” he asked.

The dead student turned to him. “I-Izuku?” he stammered.

“Huh. So that’s what you sound like,” Izuku said to himself. He then sat down next to him. “Hey. You’re safe now. Neito can't harm you,” he promised.

“I want to stay here, where it’s safe,” Koda said.

“You… you do?” Izuku asked, confused. “Koda, it’s perfectly fine to be outside-”

“P-please… n-no… N-Neito t-t-tortured me… d-drowned me in b-b-b-b-b-b-bugs…” he whimpered. “C-c-can’t imagine b-being anywhere near them now…”

Izuku clenched his fists, enraged at that monster, before embracing his fellow student in a hug. “Take all the time you need. When you feel safe, let me know. I’ll let you out then. Until then…” Izuku’s mindscape changed to be that of a comfortable room, including books on conquering fear. “You can stay here. If you want me to help you face your fear, all you have to do is ask.” With that, Izuku began to fade out. Sure, he could easily just rewire Koda’s brain to remove the phobia, but to him that would make him feel like he was violating him.

*****

Izuku’s flesh bubbled and steamed as he shrank down to his normal size. The second him that he had made to talk to Shoko was reabsorbed into himself. His clothes were recreated, skin human-like, and everything about him looked normal. However… now everyone knew differently. He didn’t care. Let them know that he could be a monster. Let them know what he could do. Let them know that he chose to be a Hero, and would be the equivalent of if the monster in the closet beat the shit out of your abusive mother.

*****

After seeing Izuku kill Neito, Aizawa’s flashbacks finally stopped. Panting, he hauled himself up to the announcement booth. “Attention. Attention, please,” he called out. The panicking was beginning to die down, now that people were noticing that the two blob monsters were no longer there. “As you can see, the disaster that was the second task has been dealt with,” he droned. “Thank you, Izuku Midoirya, for your quick thinking. Without you, I daresay that most of the stadium would be dead. Thank you, Shoko Todoroki, for helping Izuku take down the villain.” There was a knock on his door. He opened it, only for Nezu to walk in.

“Aizawa? May I continue?” he asked. Aizawa nodded, and hoisted the Stoat up to the microphone.

“Following the events of the second round, I am calling a close to the First Year’s Sports Festival early. There will be no third round.” The audience began muttering. “Due to the extreme emotional trauma many students are undoubtedly facing, I would suggest meeting with Hound Dog as soon as possible. As for the teachers… we will be having a staff meeting immediately, to discuss the events that led up to this.”

*****

Down in the arena, the students were just dazed. None of them were complaining about the cancellation of the third round. Many of them had already fallen to their knees, the adrenaline finally wearing off. Katsumi rushed to Izuku, and embraced him in a hug. Izuku got to feel her breasts again. “I’m so glad you’re alright!” he told her.

“You saved us, Zuzu!” she squealed, hugging him tighter. “You’re our hero!” She then set him down. “Since we won’t be able to have victory sex tonight… can we have ‘glad to be alive’ sex?” she asked.

In spite of the current events, Izuku chuckled. “Sure, Kacchan. Your room, though. My bed isn’t big enough for you,” he said, a tentacle popping out and tracing her upper thigh. Katsumi bit her lip to not moan at the feeling.

*****

The staff met in the office two hours later. Nezu was walking in with some files.

“Two thousand dead,” he announced, to their shock. “Two thousand people were killed by Neito Monoma before Izuku Midoirya was able to kill him.” He then turned to Vlad King. “You’re their homeroom teacher. WHY did you not tell us that he was like this!?” Nezu demanded.

“I- I’m sorry?” Vlad stammered.

“WHY did you let his pathological obsession of being better then 1-A bring him to the point where he was willing to fall harder then they ever could!?” he raged. “You should’ve sent him to Hound Dog the MOMENT this became apparent!”

“I- I thought that his drive was a good motivator,” he got out.

“His drive has led to two thousand people killed!” Nezu told him, before taking a few deep breaths. “And, it appears that most of you were completely blindsided by Izuku Midoiriya’s Quirk. You didn’t read the report. Fine. I won’t bore you with the technical details.” Nezu pulled out several copies of 72 Bloody Hours. “Izuku Midoriya is Yamikuno. Aizawa is Coda. NO ONE is to leave this room except for bathroom breaks until everyone who either haven’t read the report or lived it have finished the book, cover to cover. There will be no skimming. There will be no skipping chapters. Anyone who does not follow these instructions will be fired.”

“S-sir!?” Midnight exclaimed.

“Izuku Midoriya is the most dangerous student ever to enter the halls of UA. Read the book, and realize that we should be damn grateful that he wants to be a hero. Otherwise… only Endeavor or Eri could stop him.” With that, Nezu left the staff office, and marched to his office. Once he was there, he closed the door.

“Two thousand killed… on live TV… why?”


End file.
